


The Strange Adventures of Harry Potter

by phoenixreal



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete rewrite coming with the new Dr strange, so if you're interested, come back and read later. </p><p>Harry Potter/Marvel (Avengers) Movie-verse Xover. Harry is in trouble again, only this time, from a mutant source. Cue a Sorcerer Supreme on a hunt for a disciple and restocking his potions stores when a certain chosen one disappears to New York. Movie Avengers plus mutants, Spidey, and Strange. Soulbond. Mentor!Strange, Abused!Harry. Warnings: Slash, Noncon, lemons, Harry whump.</p><p>Note: oh my my honest reviewer was back.  My fic is so terrible hundreds of people enjoyed it. Gee. What'll I do? One person didn't like it. Boohoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wider World than Magic Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Note, yes, I have to correct the spelling of Steven to Stephen. Will do soon!

Harry was nervous going back to the Dursley's. His friends noticed it. He refused to talk about it with them. The truth was that his guts were twisting in an unnatural way about it. They had told them about Sirius. And he knew that Sirius had been one of the few things that stayed Vernon's hands. At first he was afraid of Harry's magic, and then he found that Harry couldn't do anything with magic at home. But he feared Sirius by that point. So his friends didn't try to tempt him into conversation. They left Harry alone, thinking he was simply grieving for his godfather, and him wanting to do it alone. They had no idea the extent of the fear that was twisting in his heart, and how it had nothing at all to do with his beloved godfather's death. So it was with that heavy heart he bid his friends farewell, and walked toward his doom. At least, that's what he felt like he was doing as he trudged toward the beat up car that his uncle stood against.

"Hello, Uncle," Harry said, and was met with a hand gripping the back of his neck, making him flinch.

"Mouth closed, don't want to hear a word outta you," he growled in his ear and Harry wasn't sure what exactly was going on. He threw his trunk into the back seat and crawled into the front and realized the car was a mess. There was trash everywhere in it, and he had to be careful not to kick any out when he got in. He swallowed hard at the rising sensation that something was very wrong.

He was quiet when he sat there, and dared not look over to his uncle. Something was really, really wrong, and he was scared. He knew that they had sent a letter through muggle mail informing the Dursley's that Harry's godfather had died. And he wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but he was unnerved by the way his uncle sat stiffly, eyes focused on the road, and unspeaking. The drive didn't take long, and Harry did as he always did, removed his trunk and followed his uncle into his house. What he was met with made him stop and gape into the room.

The place, quite frankly, was a disaster area. There were broken bits of decorative vases in the corners of the room, one of the divan's had been ripped apart and stuffing was spilling out onto the floor. Picture frames were smashed and pictures ripped all over the place. The cupboard (his cupboard) had the door missing, and several rubbish bags sat inside there. There were empty pizza boxes and take out containers all over the living room, and clothes laid about as if his uncle had dropped them where they were removed. Harry blinked several times, and so focused on the mess, he didn't see his uncle move toward him and backhand him, knocking him flat to the floor. He looked up in shock.

"I don't wanna hear a fuckin' word, freak. She left with Dudley, so now you are gonna be my little housewife, understand? First clean up the fuckin' mess in here, and if it isn't finished by dinner, I'll show you what happens when you disobey me, and dinner better be done by seven," he growled, turning and going back out the door.

Harry sat on the floor, running a tongue over his split lip. Wonderful. This was going to be a just wonderful summer.

-Not that Far Away-

He was always fascinated by these wizards as they called themselves. They all contained a fraction of the power he himself drew upon, being in the familylines and blood, and he knew that it was also likely to have those with no family history show up with powers. He smiled as he perused wizarding London. It had been a long time, and he wondered again if he would find a worthy disciple among them. He sighed, thinking that perhaps it was a lost cause among these people. They had their own way of doing things, hidden from the non-magical beings of the world. He supposed that was well and good, but they were quite myopic, ignoring the rest of the wide universe, and threats that came from outside the earth that were perhaps more destructive. They also were mired down in bureaucracy. He perused several shops, amused by the things these wizards collected. Their wands, spellsbooks, they were all quaint, but nothing that could damage the threats he himself defended the earth against. But it was nice that he didn't have to deal with things that these wizards and witches could manage on their own.

He stopped and stared into a shop window, running his hand through his black hair, scratching at the black goatee that he sported. He was lonely, he had to admit. He wanted someone to share his knowledge with, and he wasn't having any luck so far finding someone compatible with his teaching methods.

"Steven!" he heard a familiar voice call and he turned with a smile to see the person he'd arranged to meet. He turned to see the dour faced potions master that he often did business with coming toward him.

"Severus," he said with a bow. "Shall we have a drink while we discuss what I need?"

"Of course, come," Severus said, looking over the American. He shook his head at the muggle dress he chose to wear. Well, technically he was a muggle, he supposed, but that didn't matter.

Before long they sat at a quiet table having ordered some drinks and snack foods at one of the small pubs in Diagon Alley. Severus looked over his long time associate. As usual, he had impeccable bearing, and he looked the same save a little graying hair at his temples these days. He'd provided the self-proclaimed sorcerer supreme with potions on occasion. He wasn't sure what kind of magic the man held, but it was more powerful than anyone he knew could comprehend. He was just glad he chose not to interfere in the wizarding world.

"What brings you all the way to wizarding London this time, Steven?" Severus asked, sipping his drink, a cinnamon concoction with firewhiskey as the base.

"The usual, Severus. Need to refill my potion stocks, and still seeking a disciple. However, I doubt I'll find one among your kind. You typically keep your own close to the vest," he said, sighing over his own drink, something the wizard had ordered for him.

Severus nodded, picking at his chips. "Well, I could recommend a few students, but I'm not sure Dumbledore would appreciate having his students whisked away by someone over the summer…"

Steven nodded. "Ah, yes, that headmaster in that school. And why, praytell, Severus is there an aura of darkness around you these days?"

"Oh, that's…um…" Severus stammered, hand going to the dark mark on his forearm.

"Your old master returned, did he?" he said, sipping deeply. Severus had told him of his previous affiliation with the dark lord and was now regretting it.

"Yes, he resurrected himself last year," he said with a nod.

Steven nodded. "The aura is destructive; I see your death will come of it if you keep this path, Severus. Your death and many others…"

He frowned at the sorcerer. "What does it matter to you, Dr. Strange?" he sneered. "You don't bother with mortal and earthly affairs. I remember when I asked for your help before you said it was up to the wizarding world to deal with his threat."

Steven nodded. "Yes, I know that is what I said, but there is more to this now than there was then," he muttered, eyes going hazy for a moment. "I will have to check with the orb and see what I can find. Something is not right with this…something more than a simple problem in the wizarding world. Perhaps there is an outside influence that drew me here this time…"

"Give me your list," Severus said standing. "I have no more time for prattle."

He nodded, handing him a list of potions he was in need of this time. The potion master scanned it.

"One month to have them all ready. Will you stay here or return to your Sanctum in New York?" he asked, voice tense and curt now.

"I will remain this time. I'll meet you here in one month's time and bring the gold as payment per our agreement," he said, noting the stiffness in his companion.

While they were not friends by any means, he didn't like upsetting useful business associates. This was one of his few sources for potions, and some of which were not made by anyone else. He sat thoughtfully, thinking he would have to do some delving into this situation and this dark lord of theirs. Something felt wrong about the aura the potion master was projecting. It felt…familiar. Not of the Earth dimension. And if that was the case, his services would indeed be required. But until then, he needed to find a disciple.

He wandered through the alleys and places and heard a discussion between two young people, a red headed boy and a girl with curly hair in the bookstore.

"But you said he sent you an owl…and said he was okay…" the boy said.

"Ron, yes, but he said his aunt left his uncle, now's alone with that horrid man. I'm worried about him, but what can we do?" she asked, flipping through the book.

The boy sighed. "I guess we can ask mom, but Dumbledore said he can't leave there because of you-know-who being after him now…like really after him…"

"He said he used to hit him before his Hogwarts letter…but he's scared of magic, but now…" she asked, thinking about the situation.

"Mione, what choice do we have? I mean, the stupid muggle has to be scared of him, I mean he faced off with the dark lord and lived…" he said with a hushed whisper.

The girl shook her head. "Like that stops violence, Ron. Really, this is what happens when you're raised around wizards…"

Steven thought about the conversation as they left. A boy that faced this dark lord and lived? Interesting. Now, if he could find a disciple with that kind of power already…

-Back on Privet Drive-

Harry was sure that his uncle was trying to kill him. Little by little, he was sure of it. Almost a month had passed, and he'd sent his obligatory owls to Ron and Hermione keeping them updated as his uncle watched over his shoulder as he wrote. He had no privacy, and soon he found out his uncle was living on savings because he'd lost his job. The loss of his job had led to Petunia leaving him finally. From the shattered remains of the house, he understood. He'd become incredibly violent, and came home most nights drunk enough to barely stand.

Harry was trying to fix dinner without aggravating what he was relatively certain was a broken wrist. He'd wrapped it in a cloth to try and keep pressure off of it, but it wasn't working. His uncle hadn't been happy a couple nights before with his performance in dinner making and grabbed his wrist and slung him into the wall. The resulting snapping sound convinced him if not the overwhelming pain that nearly had him throwing up the contents of his empty stomach. He sighed and managed to finish the food, a nice shepherd's pie, he thought. He would hopefully be allowed to have some tonight. It had been a couple days since he'd managed to sneak some food without his uncle noticing in his drunken stupor.

The door banged open, and for once, Harry didn't hear the cussing that was usually accompanied with his return after a drunken binge. He smiled wanly as his uncle came in with a look on his face that he couldn't interpret. He swallowed nervously and served the table, putting out a plate for his uncle, but not himself. He returned to the kitchen to get a glass of wine from the table for him.

"Harry, have a seat and eat with me," his uncle said, making the boy start and stare at him.

"O-okay Uncle," he said softly, turning back to retrieve another plate.

He wasn't sure what to think but he knew better than to disobey him. The first week had left him bleeding and sore from being whipped across the back with a belt and covered with bruises everywhere else from his careless hits. He'd been forbidden to go outside, mostly to ensure no one saw how horrible he looked after his drunken uncle took his frustrations out on him. It was entirely Harry's fault he'd lost his job and Petunia left, of course, even if he hadn't even been there.

"And bring another glass of wine, Harry," he said softly.

Harry frowned and poured another glass, wondering if he wanted another for himself already. Harry was quite confused but returned and gave himself a small portion of the food and set the second glass down besides his uncle's wondering why he asked for it, since his was still full. He was watching him which was really disconcerting to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, would you get me the paper from the living room?" he asked quietly, tucking into his plate absently.

Harry nodded and got up to get it. He came back quickly and handed it over. His uncle smiled. "Harry, have your glass of wine," he said softly.

Now this was getting really weird. "Uncle? Sir, I can't drink…I'm not…"

"I offered you wine, Harry. Are you going to turn down such a nice offer from me?" he said, eyes hard as he looked up at him.

Harry shook his head. "N-no sir, sorry sir," he said, picking up the glass and sipping from it. It wasn't bad, fruity tasting white wine. He blinked and slowly ate his food. He sipped it a few more times and realized he was feeling dizzy. Surely such a small amount of alcohol wouldn't get him drunk that fast, he thought to himself, as he finished his food and took the plates to the kitchen.

"Finish your drink, Harry, waste not, want not," Uncle said with a smirk.

Harry swallowed and looked at the half full glass. Well, he supposed he should get it over with, since his uncle wasn't going to leave him be until he did so. He downed the rest of it, coughing as the alcohol choked him. He nodded as his uncle did the same and took both glasses to the kitchen. He started washing the dishes and blinked as his vision began to waver. He stumbled a second to the side, then shook his head. What was happening? He thought to himself. He felt his uncle grasp his upper arm and he found even surprised he couldn't pull away from the touch.

"Harry, you don't look well, you should go to bed, I'll wash the dishes tonight," he said into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Okay, Uncle…" he said nodding.

"Use my bedroom, Harry, the bed's much softer," he continued, steering him toward the stairs, his feet stumbling a bit.

He tried to shake his head but he found nothing was cooperating, and he felt so heavy. He thought that he must be drunk, but no, there was no way. He'd had wine before, and never…wait… oh no. His uncle had drugged him with something. That was the only explanation. He tried to pull away from him but he was dropped onto the large bed. It was so soft and welcoming, he felt like he was melting into it. His eyes fluttered almost closed but snapped open when he felt his clothes being removed.

"Wha…Un…cle…wha…" he muttered, frowning deeply as his uncle pulled him up into a sitting position and yanked the large t-shirt off his head. He realized he was completely naked now, but he didn't even have the energy to blush at the fact he was splayed out on the bed completely starkers.

"Shh, Harry, shh. No need to be scared. I'll get you nice and ready before they get here…" he whispered into his ear and Harry's heart beat a rapid rhythm despite the drugged feeling. "I'm afraid I don't have much choice, dear Harry, I owe the wrong people, and when ya owe them, you do what you can to save yer neck. So you get to be a good boy and help me out," he said, and Harry jumped as he felt hands trail down to between his legs. "You want to help old Uncle out for being so nice to ya don't ya?"

"N-no…" he said, shaking his head, and willing his magic to work, but it wouldn't. Whatever had muddled his brain was stopping him from reacting in any way. A picture frame shattered nearby, but that was it. "S-stop!" he tried to yell but only a whisper came out.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt you…too much," he said, and Harry's eyes went wide to feel two large fingers slip into him. He let out a strangled sound, the sensation of burning pain ripping through him despite the cold liquid on the fingers. "Shh, don't make too much noise, or they'll really hurt you, this is just practice though, so that's okay," he said, flipping him to his stomach and hitching his hips up.

Harry just wanted his body to work, or his mind, but both were sluggish and bogged down and he couldn't even scream when his Uncle forced his way into him, the pain ripping up his spine like a wave. He cried though, tears falling into the duvet cover underneath him. Finally, his uncle finished, and cleaned him with a cloth.

"Only a little blood, my boy, you'll be fine I think," he said softly, and then he felt more of the cold liquid being pushed inside him by his uncle's thick fingers as he whimpered at the intrusion. "There, now, all ready, what a good boy you are Harry."

He was laid on his back, his limbs still not cooperating as he heard the doorbell then. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to summon something, magic or strength. He managed a call to Hedwig, but it was dim, faint. He imprinted her with his need for help, their relationship more than wizard and pet, more along the wizard and familiar route, having read up on it with Hermione this last year. He hoped it had worked because the door was opening and his uncle was showing two tall men into the room.

"As agreed, my dear nephew. Young, nubile, and all ready for you. This…this covers the debt, right?" he said, eyeing the dark haired man thoughtfully, then the blonde one. With his fuzzy brain, he honestly couldn't tell more about than that. That and the fact that his uncle had taken his glasses.

The dark haired main gave him a lecherous grin. "Oh yes, indeed. This will do nicely. Either once a week until you pay, or perhaps we can even come to a better agreement…perhaps I could simply buy him off you for good, huh, there Vernon?"

The fat man nodded vigorously. "Of course, when you're done, come down and we'll discuss it, if you want," Vernon said, turning to fix Harry with a grin. "That would be ideal."

The blonde frowned at him. "Yer quite a piece o'work, there Dursley. Selling yer own nephew like this. How do ya sleep at night?"

Vernon grinned, pudgy eyes squinting. "Oh, I sleep well. Even better if ya take him with ya."

Harry's heart was pounding as he shook his head as one of two men began to remove his clothes. He wanted to scream, to fight, but found himself quite unable as they sat down beside him. He whimpered as he felt hands on him and the blond sat beside his head, absently petting his hair like a child. And right now, Harry had never felt more like one.

"He's quite a bit lovelier than your last boy, sir," the blond said, still petting his hair in what Harry supposed was a soothing fashion.

"He is, I think I'll take him home with me after all, what do you think, little one?" he said, settling between Harry's legs and leaning over him.

Harry shook his head despite the effort. "N-no, please…"

The man smiled and cupped his face. "What a sweet thing you are, so innocent; he said he's sixteen later this year, what a lovely age."

With no other preamble, he snatched his hips upward and thrust himself into Harry, causing him to arch and scream, though what came out was a low keening sound. He was much larger than his uncle, and he felt something give inside him, and warm wetness began to leak down onto the bed below him. The man grinned, and went at him harshly, causing intense pain to shoot up his back, and down to the very arches of his feet. He wanted to pass out, but no matter how many spots danced in his vision, it didn't seem to happen. He begged him to stop, he knew that, and the man at his head continued to run fingers through his hair, and Harry had no idea why he kept speaking soothing words to him.

In the room another picture frame shattered randomly, getting the blonde's attention. Harry's magic was bubbling just under the surface, fighting to break through the fugue that had filled his brain. There was a crack and a wooden shelf dumped its contents to the floor. Harry's eyes had rolled back, barely fluttering open now and then as tears fell down his face and he tried to distance himself and turn the magic inward and destroy himself. Before he could, the dark haired brute above him finished, shooting a stinging pain through him as he groaned and finally succumbed to the tempting darkness.

The dark haired man looked around and grinned at the blonde. "You see that? The uncle said he was a 'freak'. Think he's a mutant?"

The blonde man nodded. "I saw. The uncle said he'd drugged him so he wouldn't lash out, you think that's why?"

"Certainly, his uncle so kindly took the boy before I got here. I imagine something that pig has wanted to do for a while by the looks of him." He leaned forward and ran a hand over the pale face, tracing over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "That's not a natural scar," he said, smiling. "A mystery…"

He spent a few more minutes examining the boy, stopping to look at the swollen wrist and other obvious injuries of abuse on him. He sat thoughtfully for a time. "I'll take him with us. I'll arrange with that leech of an uncle. Or rather…I'll kill him before I leave. No reason to pay when I can just take such a sweet morsel on my own. Put some clothes on him, I'll return shortly."

The dark haired man hummed happily as he went down the stairs to find the fat man sitting at a kitchen table nervously. He smiled at the man, genuinely happy he'd found a new playmate in the man's nephew.

"I'm taking him, such a good little one you have," he said, standing to his full six foot five height, dark eyes flashing at him.

"Good, so, what…" the fat man began, but never finished. He was dead before he hit the ground, a knife expertly embedded through his throat, severing the spinal cord from the front.

He stared at his work and felt some sort of…well, magic. He shook his head. It was like something that sorcerer he'd met used; it was some sort of warding. But it was pitifully weak. He went up and saw that his companion had put him into a way too big t-shirt and shrugged, telling him that was all he found. It was long enough that it hit his knees.

He carefully gathered up his new prize, smiling as he walked outside, the warding on the house sending out some sort of alarm. No matter he thought and he felt eyes on him. He turned, Harry in his arms and looked at a woman standing in her yard, hand to her mouth.

"Do not make a fuss, dear," he said, looking at her. "I prefer not to kill anyone I don't have to today."

"What are you doing with Harry?" she asked, finding her voice, finally, her eyes on the mop of black hair in in the man's arms.

He smiled at her. "Oh, he's a pretty thing, isn't he? I mean, his uncle was far too much of a bastard to enjoy such a sweet thing. I think I deserve him more. Been a while since I've found myself a pet as nice as this one," he said kissing the top of the mop of black hair. "Young, pale, and I'm a sucker for green eyes. And such an innocent one!"

He then slid into the back seat of the car, the blonde into the driver's seat, and the fancy and expensive care pulled away, leaving Arabel Fig speechlessly watching. Moments later, there was the pop of apparation nearby and Kingsley, Tonks and a couple other red robed aurors stepped out, coming forward. The questions began, and a dead Vernon Dursley was found inside. In a few minutes, another pop signaled new arrivals and Dumbledore himself arrived with Severus.

"Severus, can you try and get the recent memories from the house?" he asked, watching the potion master.

"If it is very recent," he said, and not waiting for an answer entered, seeing Tonks looking over the body.

Severus kneeled down, ignoring the pointed glares that he was used to getting and touched the dead man's head. He hated accessing the memory before death, it was only the last fifteen minutes of life, but it was always cold feeling, unlike using legilimency on a living person. He closed his eyes.

_He saw Vernon pacing and glancing up the stairs. There was the crash and shattering of glass. "Freak and his freak magic, can't even stop it doping him up," he muttered, causing a shiver to run up Severus' spine. There was a louder crash. "I swear if he fuckin' broke anything important I'll really give it to him when they're done with him…"_

_Severus was confused as to what was going on. Soon enough a dark haired man came down the stairs slowly, fixing his clothing, buttoning his pants and tucking in his shirt. He had a broad grin on his face. Vernon looked up at him expectantly._

_"I'm taking him, such a good little one you have," he said, standing to his full six foot five height, dark eyes flashing at him._

_"Good, so, what…" Severus flinched out of the memory as the knife connected with the body too fast even for Severus to catch._

"What in Merlin's name…" he muttered, looking up at Dumbledore's blue eyes. "He…I don't know. I need to go upstairs."

Severus headed up the stairs and opened the locked door, sensing that it was cold and unoccupied recently. The next room was almost empty, and the last he opened and was overwhelmed by the smell of sex and fear. "Oh gods…" he muttered as he moved forward, Dumbledore on his heels. He looked back at the headmaster and saw the wide eyed look.

The sheets on the bed were soiled with blood and semen, and Severus closed his eyes touching a different part of the bed, his head flooded with the images the second he'd finished the chanting for the spell. After a few moments he stepped back, blinking.

"They weren't wizards," he said, looking toward Dumbledore. "They didn't know Harry was a wizard. He was drugged by his uncle, his magic did this when he…" he said pointing to the exploded frames and shelves. "They saw it and thought he was a 'mutant'. He decided to take him, killing the uncle so he didn't have to 'pay' for him."

There was a shocked silence. "What do we do if it wasn't a wizard?" Tonks asked softly.

"Then perhaps you should ask someone who isn't a wizard," came a voice behind them. No one had seen him, but there stood a man with black hair, gray at the temples, with Hedwig sitting on his shoulder. He wore a cape and somewhat normal muggle clothes, a heavy amulet around his neck. He hovered inches above the floor.

"Steven," Severus said, glancing at the owl. "What are you doing here? And why do you have Harry's owl?"

The new arrival dropped soundlessly to the floor. "Imagine my surprise when I was wandering London proper when this white beauty came sailing out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder excitedly telling me her wizard needed help immediately."

Severus frowned. "You understand owls?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm the sorcerer supreme of the earth dimension, honestly, understanding animals isn't that difficult for me. Yes, Hedwig, I see he is not here, please, stop reminding me," he muttered the last, scratching the owl under the chin idly as he looked around the room.

Dumbledore looked at Severus expectantly. "Ah, Professor Albus Dumbledore, this is Dr. Steven Strange. He is…a sorcerer of the muggle world."

Steven nodded but smiled. "I wouldn't consider myself a muggle, I have access to the 'magical core' that you do, however, my abilities are augmented otherwise."

"Why are you here, and how do you know Severus?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"I find he is one of the best potion masters in the known universe. So I seek him out when I am low on things I normally keep on hand. I just happened to be on one of those shopping trips today when this lovely lady found me. I am unsure what drew her to me…" He stared at Hedwig and nodded. "Ah, I see. She says that my aura is similar to the aura of this dark lord. Interesting. Is your dark lord extra-dimensional?"

Severus and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "I am unsure what that means?"

"I deal with beings mostly from alternative dimensions, spaces, planets, rarely do I deal with things that are entirely of Earth's origin. Your lot tend to have that well in hand that I rarely have to intercede unless it is of mutant origin, or some of the others that ask for my help," he explained. "But for now, let us find your boy."

Steven nodded, and placed a hand on the bed. "Ah, this is complicated. He's been kidnapped by mutants of my world. They've returned to their home. Seems they are American, New York. At least I have my Sanctum there. I believe it best we find your young wizard before they can do more damage to the boy…"

Severus was always amazed at the ability to read things so clearly that he had. "What do they want him for?"

Steven stood up and gave a sigh. "It seems their intentions are to use the boy for their own recreation, as they've done here already. However, since they are taking him to their hide-out in New York, I'm unsure what will happen once there, and if their recreation will be limited to what happened here, or if they have something else in mind. I recommend speed to deal with the matter."


	2. Wrong Place Wrong Time, Always

It usually happens that things converge to make one Harry Potter’s life a mess. Some prophecy comes out that _might_ be about him (or might be about Neville Longbottom) and who gets picked but Harry Potter. He ends up in the stupid Triwizard tournament because Barty Crouch Jr. decides to throw his name in. He picks out the stupid wand that is the twin to Voldemort’s wand. Harry really was sure that the fates and destiny simply hated him.

So it was that he found himself slumped in the seat of a private jet heading to who knows where after being passed out for who knows how long. His uninjured arm was handcuffed to the arm of the seat, and both his legs where strapped to the base. His injured arm had been wrapped and was tied in a basic sling against his body. He wasn’t in too much pain, surprisingly, but he was still wearing one of Vernon’s old t-shirts and nothing else. Luckily, it was huge and covered his small frame well enough and covered everything that was necessary. Not that it mattered, he realized.

“You’re awake,” the blond said who was sitting across from him.

Harry nodded weakly, flopping his head back onto the seat miserably. “Bloody hell,” he muttered.

“You’ve met us but not been properly introduced. My name’s Vincent, my boss is Randal. He likes to acquire…precious things,” he said. Harry just stared. His face was blurry still, of course. He squinted to try and clarify him.

“It seems the boy has glasses,” said the dark haired man, coming into Harry’s view. Involuntarily Harry flinched at the sight of him. “Isn’t that right, pet?”

Harry’s eyes were wide but he nodded. “Now, now, don’t be scared, little pet,” he said and slid into the seat beside him, making Harry pull as far away into the side of the plane as he could. His hand reached out and traced the bruising on his face gently. “I’ll take care of you, I won’t hurt you like he did, and won’t that be better?”

“I want to go home,” Harry whispered hoarsely, his head still dizzy from whatever his Uncle gave him and whatever pain killers these guys had given him. “Wh-where are we going?”

Randal smiled. “Oh, little pet, we’re going to my home in New York, of course. I couldn’t leave you in that dirty backwater.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. New York. As in America. He had no idea how to contact anyone in the American wizarding world at all. He didn’t even know where it was based in such a spread out area like that. And he’d sent Hedwig away. He shrunk back into the seat and looked out the window to see nothing but water underneath them. He couldn’t help it, tears started to fall from his eyes when he turned back.

“You don’t want to go back to that horrid man, do you?” the blonde, Vincent asked, leaning forward and resting a hand on his knee, causing a slight flinch in the smaller boy.

Harry shook his head. “I w-want my other friends…”

“Aww, sweet, you’ll have new friends, many new friends at my mansion,” he said softly, reaching out and running a hand through Harry’s dark hair. Harry couldn’t get any further away with the bindings. “You see, I’m a very important person, upcoming and all that fun stuff. New to the crime scene, but I have strong allies in the mutant community.”

Harry frowned. “Mutant?”

The two exchanged glances. “You don’t know about mutants, little one?” he said, pressing fingers against Harry’s temple and tracing down to his jawline softly. Harry shook his head. “Aren’t you able to make things happen? Your uncle called you a freak, after all, so that makes us think you’re like us…”

Harry shook his head. “I-I’m not a mutant…I-I’m a wizard, I go to a school…”

The two exchanged smiles. “A special school, huh?” Vincent said with a grin. “I know of a few of those.”

Harry’s breath nearly stopped. Perhaps he could get access to a wizarding town and get away, get back to London, maybe find a portkey… He couldn’t apparate yet, and he didn’t have his wand.

“What all can you do?” Vincent said.

“N-not much…w-w-without my wand,” he said softly.

They looked at him. “You made things explode when we were in there, and it looked like it wasn’t the first time.”

Harry swallowed. “When I’m stressed, sometimes it happens, m-my m-magic gets out of my control.”

Harry jerked as he realized Randal’s hand had come to rest on his thigh above his knee. He swallowed hard. “Why are you doing this? Why…did you…?”

Randal smiled, and ran a hand up and down his leg, causing him to flinch violently, nearly hitting his head on the side of the plane. “Shh, you’ll be fine. You’ll find me a kind master, you know. And I’ll teach you so many things, and bring you into a world you’ve never known…” he said.

Harry couldn’t help it, he started to panic. Really panic, and then before he could even realize that he’d started to panic, he felt a sting in his arm as Randal quickly dosed him with something that sent him to sleep.

“Are you sure he’ll come around, sir?” Vincent asked, throwing a blanket down over him.

“Of course, eventually. He’ll come to me, because I’ll treat him well, and then he’ll realize that I’ve saved him from his torment, and he’ll find comfort in me. Of course, I’ll have to exert some of my power on him to get him there,” Randal said.

The intercom buzzed. “Two hours until touchdown, sir,” came the pilot’s voice.

“Good, good. Any sign that we’ve been discovered by the pesky Avengers or Spiderbrat?” he asked, picking up a paper with reports on the reconstruction of New York post the alien invasion.

Vincent picked up a folder. “No, it seems the Avengers are too wrapped up with the fiasco that was Loki and the alien invasion, and Spiderman has been out of town chasing down Doctor Octopus in the Pacific. A few X-men were snooping, but our defenses deterred them. I’m more worried about Stark hacking our system if he finds out about the organization. He’s one of the few that could do it, so I suggest staying off Avenger’s radar.”

“And Strange?” he asked, continuing to explore his unconscious prize without a glance at the body beside him.

“Hasn’t been seen. He’s either off in another dimension, or holed up in his Sanctum, which, by the way, we still haven’t found,” Vincent said with a sigh.

Randal nodded. “I’m less worried about the rest. For now, I want to keep under the radar. The chaos in New York was perfect to implement things. Magneto’s Brotherhood is too powerful to consider us a threat. But I expect that to change soon enough.”

Randal sighed. Randal Matheson, a small time CEO of Matheson United, based out of New York City, which dealt with small time investments was nothing spectacular. At least, on the surface. Tall, six five, with short business cropped black hair, and ice blue eyes, he was mildly attractive, but not overly so. His face was not remarkable at all, rarely making him stick out in anyone’s memory. He was thin, wired muscle, and lank. He looked rather unimpressive overall. Perhaps that was because his mutant genes lay in his mental ability instead of physical. His power was subtle, though, making him less than a telepath, but more than a human. Over time, his power persuaded people. He could make anyone believe anything he repeated enough times. He also had the capability to successfully shield his mind entirely so the likes of Professor X didn’t bother him. His other abilities centered on forcing emotional states on enemies, which could prove useful in a fight. He was not flashy, so had no other identity that he used.

His companion, Vincent Jaleva, however had an alternate identity. He was also a mutant, with the ability to convert his body into masses of different elements. It came in handy, especially when he could literally become anything on the periodic table, gas, liquid or solid. He’d taken the name Master Periodic. He looked rather unnoticeable as well. Wavy blonde hair cropped at his ears, giving him a childish look, and deep brown eyes. His nose was larger than was proportionate but it didn’t look overly large. He stood five foot eleven with thickly muscled arms and legs from years of weight training. He wasn’t a Captain America, for sure, but he was bulky enough to do some physical damage. When that physical ability was coupled with his ability to transmute his body into things like iron and lead…well, it tended to be devastating. He had yet, however, to test skills against anyone near his level and itched to throw down with someone like Hulk or even Wolverine. The major drawback to his mutant ability was a long recovery period after extensive use, rendering him bedridden for anywhere for days to weeks after a hard fight where he transmuted several times.

These two mutants had begun working together toward their goals, which to begin with had been to make their company profitable through any means necessary. And for a while, that satisfied them. That is until they were contacted by someone that they only knew was extra-dimensional. They gave them ideas, and they began gathering wayward mutants who had spurned both Magneto and Professor X and gone into seclusion. With Randal’s power, they easily changed their mind, convinced that having a third party was an excellent option. They set up a compound, albeit a small one compared to the other two mutant masterminds, and there they trained in the underground of the shielded facility.

They’d named the group Third State. When asked, they would say they were referring to them being a neutral third party in the mutant issues. Of course, that was far from the truth. Third state referred to the third state of being that mutants lived on. Humans and superhumans occupied the other two states. Third state was far above that, in their opinion, not normal and not altered by an outside influence such as radiation, technology, or being an alien (they really had come to no conclusion on the alien component). But now, they had to figure out what power this boy had. Wizards, how ridiculous…logically, this was simply some type of mutant ability, no doubt.

“Take a blood sample, Vince, and start the testing for the mutant genes,” he said, standing and heading toward the bar.

Vince did as he was asked, taking several vials of blood from the boy while he was out. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to test for whatever had been used to drug him as well.

“What is it with this one? I’m still curious as why you were drawn to that fat fucker in the bar and let him borrow that much money…you knew he wouldn’t pay, just wanted to wait until he whored out his nephew,” Vincent asked as he packed away the blood samples.

Randal smiled and thought back to that meeting three weeks beforehand.

_The bar had been busy, and the underground where the basement held the gambling and prostitution even more so. Randal had come to do some business with an English investor who had access to some elements he was interested in acquiring. His business was concluded quickly and he found himself in a rundown bar near Camden. He was enjoying the newness of being in London, having never been before. A fat man covered in a sheen of sweat had entered rather noisily, and went to the bar asking if there was anyone on hand that night for loans. Randal’s interest was piqued. The man was looking for a loan shark. Interesting._

_He moved around, until finally Randal had Vincent go and bring him to his dark corner. He sat nervously across from him._

_“My good man, I hear you are looking for some funds,” he said, sipping the whiskey._

_“Well, see I got me some trouble with a big fish, and I borrowed some money and he wants it before the end of the week. ‘E’s gonna slit my throat if I don’t pay ‘im,” the fat man grumbled._

_“Whatever did you borrow from a loan shark for?” asked Vincent._

_He frowned. “Lost me job, then wife and boy left me, but I got a nephew that came home from school a week ago to feed, so gotta keep food on tha table somehow. I got myself into a bit of a gambling debt a few months ago, so I went to the shark down here, and now my time’s up…” he said, looking at his pudgy hands._

_“So you had a gambling debt, took a loan out to pay it, and now you want to find another loan to pay the loan?” he said, with brow arched._

_He nodded. “Yeah, but I’m looking for someone willin’ to take alternate forms of payment. Like I said, got me nephew, near sixteen, pretty little thing, could be used to quite a fulfilling experience,” he said, looking at him carefully._

_Randal couldn’t help the smile. “You have a picture?”_

_The man fumbled with his phone and brought up a few pictures of a sleeping boy, small, thin to the point of emaciation, and covered with a mop of shaggy, unkempt black hair. The fat man had taken several shots of him stripped down to a pair of too big boxers as he slept on a filthy looking cot. Randal felt the smile creep onto his face._

_“Hrm, and what made you think this would tempt me?” he asked._

_He nodded to the barman. “He said you had asked the hookers about an underage boy, so I thought you might be willing to make the trade if I can’t come up with the money before your time limit.”_

_He nodded, touching the screen gently. “Eye color?”_

_“Green, very green,” he said with a grin._

_“How much do you need?”_

_“Hundred thousand pounds,” he said looking between them._

_He nodded. “Repayment is one hundred fifty, and if you don’t have it in three weeks, I come visit this little pretty every week until you do have it. After that, no further increase in amount.”_

_The fat man nodded. “Vernon Dursley’s the name,” he said reaching across the table._

_“Just Randal, please. Come by tomorrow, I’ll have Vincent here meet you here with cash. And remember our deal, Mr. Dursley,” he said with a wide grin._

_After he left he looked at Vincent. “He’ll never have the money, you know,” Vincent commented._

_Randal smiled. “Of course not, but let him have three weeks to figure that out. Then I’ll try before I buy, if you know how it goes. Then I might keep him as my little pet. Haven’t had one since I broke the last one.”_

_Vincent shook his head. “Sir, I warned you that letting the men have their fun as his punishment would end up breaking him. I’m pleased though you let me end his life in a merciful fashion, however.”_

_“Won’t make that mistake again,” he grumbled. “They were warned to return him in the condition I gave him in, they did not listen.”_

_Vincent smiled. “Considering that you scrambled the main culprit’s brains beyond recognition, I am sure that they won’t ever do anything of the sort again.”_

_“Doesn’t matter, Vince, let’s find something to entertain ourselves with for the next three weeks. I believe some more exploration and such is in order,” Randal said, straightening the three piece suit he wore._

“I got what I wanted, even if I lost a good two hundred thousand US. A small price to pay for such a pretty little pet,” he said, staring fondly at the unconscious boy. “He won’t break as easily as the last one, and I’ll make sure to use my powers to good effect. Rescuing him helps bring him to my way of thinking, you know.”

\----------Back in London--------------

All the locator spells were failing. No one could explain it. The Order of the Phoenix had convened at the Burrow with Hermione and Ron present. Severus had come by and they were nervously awaiting their new ally. At least they hoped he was an ally.

“Well, he can’t apparate,” Molly said, looking around. “So we’ll hear him when he walks past the wards.

Then just as suddenly in the middle of the room a dark haired man appeared in a puff of smoke making everyone start.

“Good afternoon, friends,” he said, bowing, his cape swirling a bit. “I am Dr. Steven Strange, at your service.”

Hedwig still sat on his shoulder, looking pleased with herself. She cooed in his direction.

“Indeed, well, then, go find this ‘Pig’ and play tag, my dear,” he said, sritching under her chin gently before she flew away.

“How…you can’t apparate into this place, not even we can do that and it is our home!” Arthur said standing up.

Steven looked around. “Apparate?”

Severus nodded. “We use a process of teleportation as you call it that we refer to as apparation.”

“Ah, well, I use teleportation, so if you are shielded from this ‘apparation’ they will not work. Much the same as those strange wards on the house did not go off as they were designed to do,” he said, seating himself at the table with the others and looking around.

Hermione looked up. “How did we not know the wards were weakening? Harry wrote us and said that his aunt and cousin left, weren’t the blood wards powered by them? So they should have alerted you…”

Dumbledore shook his head. “It had been about five weeks since they left, so they were rapidly decreasing in power, but they had not expired yet. They would have given another week or so. They couldn’t expire the minute they left the house for a vacation, so they were designed to remain active for a given amount of time even after the Dursley’s were gone.”

“Makes sense,” Hermione said and looked up to the newcomer. “And who are you, Dr. Strange?”

Steven nodded. “I am the sorcerer supreme of the earth dimension.”

“So you’re a wizard?” asked Ron with a frown.

Steven realized these were the two he’d seen in the bookstore not long ago. “I suppose in a way, I carry the magical core that I draw on when I need power from myself. I also draw power from artifacts like this,” he pointed to the amulet, “And I also draw ambient power from the world around me, which your people are unable to do. Your power is drawn strictly from the magical core. It is similar to the way Loki of Asgard does, but he also has the power of the ambient atmosphere.”

“Well, can you help us…” began Fred.

“Or are you just going to sit there?” finished George.

Steven smiled. “I usually do not involve myself in your world, it tends to get complicated. My foes tend to be far greater and involving myself in things that you can take care of removes my focus of that. However, I can sense an extra-dimensional influence in these things. I am unsure of who, however. It reeks of either the dark dimension or the dream dimension…”

He held his hands up. “I call upon the sight of the Eye of Agamotto,” he said, the amulet at his chest opening and their astonishment, the thing opened like an eye and stared outward. There was a flash and the sorcerer had his eyes closed and thrummed with power. Everyone at the table was taken aback. Even Dumbledore felt the overpowering presence.

“Yes, this Harry is marked by…Nightmare. Yes, Nightmare of the dream dimension is involved…the mark on his forehead, the scar…makes him a receptacle of the visions. Your dark lord is but a puppet, his strings pulled beyond this world… It was not always this way, but when he was destroyed it gave Nightmare the chance he needed. Caution must be had, Nightmare cares not for the mortals he uses,” his eyes were still closed, the eye wide and staring at them all across the table.

“Nightmare’s puppets have also been nudged into kidnapping Harry, and now he is in the sky, over water…heading toward the city of New York. He is too shielded by one of them for me to break through into his mind telepathically, but he may be drugged as well.”

His hands dropped, the glow faded, and the amulet’s weird eye thankfully closed. He looked around.

“Nightmare?” asked Tonks cautiously. “You’re telling me someone named Nightmare has Harry?”

Steven shook his head. “Of course not, currently Nightmare must act through someone else. However, I have a feeling his intention is to open a portal between dimensions to come through and wreak havoc on the earth dimension. And that is what I am here to defend from. He must not leave the dream dimension at all costs.”

Suddenly Steven started and was quiet, eyes slipping closed. He nodded absently. He opened his eyes and looked at the others with a smile. “Severus, do you have my potions?”

Severus nodded and retrieved a box from the other room. Steven nodded, placing a hand on the box and vanishing it to the Sanctum. “Now, I must head to the Sanctum to search for this Harry…” he began.

“Wait!” Hermione exclaimed. “Please, we want to go with you, so we can help Harry when you find him, we’re his best friends.”

Steven frowned at them. “I suppose, but you will have to listen to me and Wong while you are at the Sanctum and refrain from touching things. I have things there that would entirely destroy this dimension if they got in the wrong hands.”

Hermione and Ron nodded. Ron looked to his mom who nodded in return. Steven shook his head. Severus stood. “Steven, I too would request accompaniment on this mission. I will be outside the dark lord’s influence within your sanctum, and I owe a debt to Potter’s mother.”

Steven sighed. “I will take you. Now, gather round me. Oh wait.”

Hedwig flew in, planting herself on his shoulder with something clutched in her foot. It was a small bag. “Hey, that’s the neverending bag I got for Harry!”

“Hedwig says it was under a floorboard in the house, and has Harry’s wand and cloak among other things inside it. Very well, let us go before I change my mind,” he said, and in a flash all four and the owl were gone.

\----Asgard----

Thor made his way down to Loki’s cell slowly wondering what in the world his brother could want. He generally visited him once or twice a week, and he was encouraged by the changes he had seen in his errant little brother. However, Thor knew better than to completely trust his brother. He was known as the liesmith for a reason.

“Brother? You wished to see me,” he said, approaching the cell where Loki sat reading a tome.

“Yes, I came by some information I thought you might want to have, _brother_.”

“I am unsure how you would come by information when you have been in this cell, brother,” Thor said, sighing deeply. Another ruse, no doubt, but for what reason?

Loki smiled at him. “Oh, brother, you know I have many ways.”

“You cannot use magic in here, brother,” Thor said with an exasperated sigh.

“I cannot use the magic the All-Father granted me. I’m still capable of using my Jotun abilities, those cannot be so easily sealed, brother,” Loki said standing and walking toward the clear cell wall.

Thor shifted on his feet, uncomfortable at the discussion of his brother’s heritage. He preferred to forget that Loki was anything but Asgardian. “What is it that you want, Brother?”

“You see, I was thinking about the Midgardians, and I sensed a strange presence on the realm. My senses are dulled, but I cannot mistake the sensation of a trapped Asgardian soul,” Loki said, arching a brow at his brother.

“What? There cannot be a trapped soul on Midgard brother, that does not make sense,” Thor said, a frown creasing his face.

“Believe what you will, but seek an audience with the librarian and see what the old texts say,” Loki said, returning to his seat and resuming his book.

“Why should this matter to me, and why right now, brother?” Thor asked.

Loki hesitated and looked up. “Consider the power gained by consuming the soul of an Asgardian, brother, all the easier when trapped in a weak Midgardian body. And consider the fact that there is a tie between you and that soul.”

Thor left and headed toward the library to find out if what his brother said was true. He felt strange about the discussion, overall, because what would Loki gain by such a lie? Perhaps it was a prank. He shook his head and found he keeper of the library.

“Good Keeper,” Thor said as he entered, smiling at the bent man who was reading an old tome.

“Thor! What brings you here, my prince?” he asked, smiling up at him.

“I am curious about a legend of a fallen Asgardian soul that fell to Midgard,” he said, sure the man would know nothing of what he spoke.

“Oh, yes, just a moment, I saw that tome a moment ago…” he said and pulled out a very dusty book that he opened.

“Long before your birth, but during your father’s reign, there was a threat from an unknown realm. A warrior mage whose name has been lost to the ages faced against the threat. In facing the beastly creature, he fought for weeks until exhaustion was going to take him and his opponent. He instead fell back, as did the beast. The allies of the warrior mage assumed the beast was exhausted as well. Unfortunately, it was a ploy; the beast attacked the hero during his sleep, invading his very mind. There again they fought. Finally, the warrior mage used all his magic and pulled the very soul of the creature from his mind and cast it away, but when he did, his own soul was taken with it. It was said that it fell to Midgard where it entered the cycle of life, untraceable by any from Asgard,” he said, shutting the book.

Thor nodded. “What would happen if someone or something were to consume the soul of an Asgardian like that?”

The librarian looked thoughtful for a moment. “That would likely be a terrible thing, if one could somehow locate the Asgardian soul within the Midgardian body to begin with. With the soul of an Asgardian comes the power of one. If a creature were of such power to locate it, and then be able to assimilate the soul…it could be catastrophic.”

 

 


	3. Of Curses and Potters

“That would be Thor,” Tony said after hearing a booming sound from the outside and seeing a stream of light appear outside on the platform.

Clint, Natasha, Steve and Bruce were all sitting around the newly rebuilt common area discussing what was going to become Avengers tower now. Thor strode into the room and smiled at his shield brethren.

“Hail, friends,” he said, gaining a groan from Tony.

“Have to update your lingo one of these days, big guy,” he said, handing Thor a drink that the Asgardian eyed suspiciously.

“I thought you were babysitting your delinquent little brother?” Tony said, flopping in a sprawl on the couch.

Thor sat down beside the others. “Actually, my brother is why I’ve come. I think he may have revealed something to me that could cause us a great deal of trouble in Asgard as well as Midgard.”

“You mean more than practically destroying New York?” Clint said, a little sore still over the mind control issue.

“Yes, I understand your trepidation, friends, but this I have confirmed with scholars of my realm. Loki merely suggested where I should look, and I surprisingly found he spoke the truth. I thought at first there would be nothing to his words, but I found that soon it was not so,” Thor said, sipping the concoction slowly, then downing it when he deemed it acceptable.

There was a long silence before Bruce spoke up. “Why would he do such a thing?”  
                Thor shrugged. “I would believe that he has begun to reform his ways, but I am unsure.”

“What is it this time? More aliens? Strange creatures? What?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

Thor hesitated. “It is an old story, of a warrior mage, not unlike my brother, who fought a creature, but in doing so fell to Midgard with it, and had his soul enter the cycle of Midgardian life. It was before my birth, and Loki had called me to his side saying he had seen that the Asgardian soul was being sought by someone currently. If an Asgardian soul were to be consumed or assimilated by a strong enough entity, the results would be…catastrophic according to the scholar I spoke to about this.”

Again, a long pause filled the room as all present thought over what they were hearing. “So, we have an overpowered human who doesn’t know he’s overpowered, being sought out by something we have no idea what it is, but if this thing gets him, we’re all screwed,” Tony recapped.

“Thy words are correct, man of iron,” Thor said with a nod.

“So should we warn Fury?” asked Clint, sighing deeply.

“Warn him of what, exactly?” Tony asked with a quirk of his brow. “That we have no idea, just there’s a threat but we have no idea what, where or how?”

“I shall consult further with the scholars of Asgard. There must be some way to track this person,” he said and went back to the platform and was gone.

Bruce stood. “I’ll see if I can’t put together some sort of sensors, detect Asgardian signatures or something…” he said, heading toward his lab.

“I guess I’ll take a patrol and see what I can come across,” Tony said with a sigh. “May as well put JARVIS to use.”

A few moments later, Tony took off in his suit, leaving the others to do what they wanted to do while he wandered above the city.

“Sir, I have picked up an energy signature of unknown origin,” JARVIS announced.

“Take me there,” Tony said, smiling. Maybe he’d find something before anyone else.

-Sanctum-

Awe was something that Hermione rarely stood in since her inclusion in the wizarding world. Now, however, she was indeed in awe. The house was immense, a mansion at least, and every corner radiated magical energy unlike anything she’d ever felt. She immediately recognized the feeling of extra dimensional space, and knew that it was much larger inside than out. Ron stood beside her in much the same state of awe. Severus stood unblinking, masking his own interest and awe quite well.

An Asian man stood to the side of them and nodded at Steven. “Friends, Hermione, Ron, Severus, this is Wong, please see him if you are in need while here. And as I spoke before, refrain from touching the artifacts and such. I have things of great power bound here. Now, I feel that we are going to need some additional help with this situation.”

The sorcerer led them through a maze of corridors that made both glad they were not on their own. “The corridors twist and change so do try and stay with me,” Steven said, looking back at his three companions.

Hedwig squawked. Steven patted her back. “Shh, girl, I know he isn’t here yet, the plane is still in the air. I cannot contact him unconscious,” he said gently.

Steven paused and looked up. “Ah, we have a visitor,” he muttered and walked toward the front of the building. “Come, come,” he said, gesturing to his companions.

He opened the door and exited, followed by his companions. When they turned back, the building looked like a rundown wreck. All three blinked and looked back to the sorcerer.

“I do have to hide my location,” he said with a shrug and they heard a strange boom and then a red and gold figure hurtled out of the sky to hover just above the ground.

“Ironman,” Steven said, bowing to the newcomer. “Or, should I say, Mr. Stark?”

The metallic man dropped to the ground and walked over, opening the faceplate to reveal a man underneath it. “Tony, I don’t like Mr. Stark, too much like my father. He was Mr. Stark. Now, who are you and why haven’t I seen you before? And what is going on around here anyway? I’ve really had enough strange shit for a lifetime lately.”

Steven smiled. “Ah, I haven’t revealed myself before now. I am Dr. Steven Strange, sorcerer supreme of the earth dimension.”

Tony groaned. “More magic, I hate magic,” he muttered. “So, why are you revealing yourself now? That whole New York trounced by Loki and a bunch of aliens didn’t bring you out?”

“I usually do not interfere unless the threat is extra dimensional. This time, the threat is of the dream dimension, I fear. And I think you and the rest of your Avengers may be of some help,” Steven said.

Tony looked around behind him to the three robed figures. “The hell is this, everyone wear a dress day?”

Steven motioned them forward. “My new friends, Hermione, Ron and Severus. Well, Severus I have known for a while. I brought them here from London to locate their missing friend, Harry. He was kidnapped by a pair of mutants with ties to the dream dimension that I am tracking. We are trying to rescue him before too much damage comes to him at their hands.”

“Well, I’m looking for an Asgardian stuck in a Midgardian body, know anything about that?” Tony asked, wondering if perhaps this strange man would be able to help, but considering the eccentric garb and self-proclaimed sorcerer supreme status…he was more inclined to think he was just plain crazy.

Steven’s eyes widened. “Of course! The fallen Asgardian…come in, Tony Stark, I will consult the Orb of Agamatto.”

Tony looked at the run down building and shook his head, but followed anyway. Steven led them all back into the mansion, eliciting a low whistle from Tony after they entered. They headed into another room and he stood over a pedestal. He was incredibly impressed by the sheer amount of space within. The others heard him mutter something about “fucking magic” under his breath.

“By the Vishanti, show me what it is I seek,” he said, and closed his eyes, his mind reeling in as the information of the dimensions crashed into him.

There was a spinning sensation and he was viewing the dream dimension where Nightmare was working diligently, drawing power through and across the borders. He’d made contact with several dark sorcerers and used them to bend to his will, locating the Asgardian.

“The danger is indeed from Nightmare. He manipulates his pawns, seeking to obtain the Asgardian soul. Absorbing the power would allow him the ability to forge portals freely between dimensions. The soul is in play already, in the hands of some of Nightmare’s pawns, though they know not yet what they have. The soul is…”

Steven opened his eyes and stared at the three that had come with him. “The soul is your friend, Harry,” he said and lowered his hands, the light that had permeated the room from the large scrying crystal fading. “This has gotten complex,” Steven said thoughtfully.

“What is an Asgardian? What does this mean?” Hermione asked finally.

Steven nodded toward her. “Harry’s soul is not human it is of Asgard, the realm of Thor and Odin. It was cast down long ago and recycled through reincarnations. It must have moved along family lines…perhaps one of your pureblood lines. The Asgardian power would lend itself to magical manifestations. Is Harry of a pureblood line?”

Hermione and Ron nodded. “His father was a Potter, they are, well, were, Harry’s the only one left.”

Steven nodded, looking thoughtfully, and then snapped his fingers and a large tome appeared in his hands. He mumbled over the book, and then set it aside. “There is more to this than what I’ve seen…I despite working in the dark.”

Everyone flinched as a booming sound was heard around the mansion. Tony looked up. “That’d be my local Asgardian…”

“Wong, bring Thor to us, please,” Steven said, pouring over his tome once again.

After a few minutes, the large figure of the blond haired thunderer came in and left both Hermione and Ron gaping. Mjonir was at his side, marking him indeed as the son of Odin.

“But…those are mythos, Norse myths…” Hermione muttered, watching as the incredibly well built man entered.

“Man of Iron! I have news for thee, mine brother has given me another clue to what I seek,” he said, clapping Tony on the back.

“Easy there, big guy, gonna dent the armor, then I’ll make you fix it,” Tony said, turning to look at the gaping teens. “Legends and myths start somewhere, you know. Considering you live in a world where what most people consider myth is real, I honestly can’t see you being this surprised that Thor is real.”

Thor turned his attention to the eccentric looking man standing quietly before them. “And thou art?”

“Dr. Steven Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension, good Thor. We appear to be tracking the same individual, though for different reasons. You said you had news for Tony?” Steven said as the new arrival eyed him suspiciously.

Thor nodded, hefting his hammer to his shoulder, and brushing blond hair from his face. “Yes, of course, my brother informs me that there is a curse upon the soul. I looked to the scholars but they were unable to help with my quest for the information, so I came to seek you out.”

Steven nodded, snapping his fingers and bringing another book. “A curse, that is why I have been unaware of this individual before now, and why the Ancient One did not find him before me…”

All around them, light expanded and he flipped through several tomes until he stopped and fixed them with a crooked grin. “Ah, here we have a story written ages ago.”

He turned the tome where the others could see sketched drawings of a dark figure entangled with a light figure. “The soul of the darkness could not kill the soul of the light, and thus dragged both in turmoil to the world below them. The darkness was unable to survive and returned to whence it came. The light was lost and confused, and latched on to the first source of strong magic it could find. Before the darkness had left entirely, it left the light one with a curse for eternity, to forever seek a way home but only to ever find it when the one it was bonded to eternally would rescue it.” The picture in the book showed a man, the lighter looking figure attached to him. The man held a cloak around his shoulders, and a wand in his hand. “The curse also speaks that it will bring untold misery upon the soul, in the form of early death, and generally bad luck.”

“Sounds like Harry,” Ron said, getting a smack from Hermione. “Well it’s true! I mean, really! Who do we know that has a worse time than Harry? He ends up fighting the dark lord every year, he got attacked when he was a baby because of a prophecy that could have been about him or Neville, and he’s the one that got picked, then he gets to fight the worst dragon in the Triwizard…I mean, really Mione? Who has that bad of luck?”

Severus shook his head. “Not to mention this recent turn of events…”

Thor shook his head. “What does all of this mean to us? We must locate and return the one who bears the soul to Asgard.”

“You can’t take Harry to Asgard, wherever that is!” Hermione said. “Harry’s got to defeat you know who!”

Thor shook his head. “I’m afraid I do not know who.”

Steven smiled. “My dear, do not fret. Harry’s fight with your Voldemort is less about the dark wizard and more about Nightmare, now.”

The small Asian man entered. “Sir, you have another guest. Shall I let him in?”

Steven nodded, not really paying attention. Before long another person in a weird suit entered the room. “Peter, come, I need your eyes,” Steven said, motioning the person in a full body suit of red and blue with a spider on the back.

“You got a house full, doc,” he said, leaping up on the back of the chair to perch on his hands and feet. “What’s up? Just was headed through and figured I see what was going on, walked in on a party,” he said.

“I was wondering if you would go with Tony, here, and see if you can come up with some way to track magical energy signatures in our realm. I could use something to find this Harry we are trying to find. He’s got a curse on him preventing event he Orb of Agamotto from locating him. He’s a magical entity, so if we had some way of tracking him. Take one of these three with you, they’re magical in nature as well, will give you something to track,” he said.

The suited figure turned as if realizing he was in the room with Tony Stark. “Oh…oh my God, you’re Tony Stark, I can’t believe this, I can work with you?”

“Um, I guess, can I ask why he’s coming with me? Last time I checked, he’s a small time vigilante…”

Steven smiled at him. “Oh Peter is much more than that, but I’ll let him explain. He has a genius level intellect that I’m sure you and Bruce can put to good use on this problem. Peter and I are good friends and he trusts me with his identity. I think you can likely trust the Avengers, Peter. You will need to be a little more open one of these days.”

“We’ll see, old man,” Peter said. “So who gets to go?”

Hermione nodded. “I will. I’d like to see what you intend to do, and I’m much more scientifically minded and knowledgeable in magic than Ron is.”

Tony shook his head. “You got her, or should I take her?” he asked.

“I got her. You like to fly?” he asked, turning to her. Hermione frowned but followed the two strange men out of the house. To say she was surprised when the armored man started to fly away and the other one picked her up and started using web slingshots to swing like an ape through the city was an understatement.

-Third State Base-

Harry had a headache. A really big headache. And he didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew the process would cause him pain and was not looking forward to it, but he was not sure how long he could keep up the pantomime of being out. In fact, he was sure they knew he was no longer unconscious. He groaned and rolled his head stiffly around his shoulders and noted the restricted range of motion he had. His uninjured arm was bound to the wall behind him, as were his ankles. He blinked and opened his eyes into the dim light.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” came a familiar voice; thankfully it was the blond, though. Harry didn’t think he could face the dark haired man without a breakdown right now.

“Where am I?” he asked hoarsely.

The blond man was sitting in a chair beside him. He himself was on a soft surface, a blanket or something, laying down, with his arm against the wall and shackled to the same point both his ankles were shackled at. He had a small amount of slack in his chains, enough to sit up and lay down, but that was it.

“At our base, so no fear, no one can find you here. The boss has gone out for some business meetings, so I’m to see to your comfort. You’ll understand that you must be restrained, for your own good. We don’t want you injuring yourself any further,” he said, smiling at him.

“Can’t have that,” Harry muttered, laying a hand over his eyes, the last day crashing into him suddenly. He fought back a wave of emotion that threatened to crush him.

The man fought a sudden wave of his own sentiment at seeing the young man in such a state. He had his doubts about what Randal was doing. It was purely selfish on his own part, of course, for him to want Randal to have a playmate. Otherwise, Randal tended to seek Vincent out. And Vincent was not exactly that keen on doing the things his boss wanted to do. But still, this boy had been traumatized enough. He was actually glad Randal had to deal with business issues. Perhaps by the time he returned, the boy would have come around. He snorted to himself. Who was he kidding? The boy wasn’t going to come around.

“Now, now, Randal will treat you well, Harry,” he said softly. “I know it is a cage, but it is a gilded cage, dear. Enjoy the benefits of being a kept man, it can work in your benefit.”

Harry’s heart clenched, and he lowered his arm. “A kept man? That’s what you call this?”

Vincent sighed. “You will come to see it that way, whether you think so now or not, dear. Randal will make sure of that. And you will come to enjoy his company and protection.”

Harry sighed, swallowing hard the bile that was rising in his throat. He didn’t want any of it. He wanted to get away from here, anywhere was better than here. “What happened to my uncle?”

Vincent looked up. “Oh, that fat man? Vernon was his name, I think, yes, that was it. Randal killed him before we left. His own fault for trying to sell off a boy to someone like my boss.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to feel. On the one hand, his uncle had drugged him and raped him, and then let someone else do the same, but on the other, he didn’t want him dead. He felt a couple tears slide down his face at the thought that Dudley would have to grow up fatherless like he did. “W-why?”

Vincent hadn’t expected the tears at the man’s death. “Well, he had a gambling debt. Randal helped him out, but he couldn’t come up with the money by the deadline. You, dear, were the collateral. It was simply time for him to collect. I’m guessing your uncle knew that Randal would take you with him; that was always an option if you were to his…taste. Your uncle no doubt wanted to indulge in a desire he’d had for some time before Randal arrived. He knew of course that he’d taken you before he arrived.”

Harry turned his face away from the man, not even able to comprehend what he was saying. The man, this Randal knew what had happened, and did what he did anyway, with no thought of what it would do to Harry. He swallowed and stopped fighting the tears. He wanted to wash it all away, the feelings, the hands, everything. And the worst part was that he was still here, and he wasn’t so naïve as to not understand what he was expected to do. The thought almost made him vomit then and there.

Vincent kneeled beside him, and put a hand to his shoulder, to which he flinched away from and he pulled back. “Look, dear, I know this isn’t the best, but it isn’t the worst, okay? I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

With that, Vincent left the boy on his own. The room was in the basement, without windows, but it was a homely place, even with the shackles the boy was wearing. But there was little choice, because without Randal’s psychic abilities, the boy was going to suffer through his trauma. At least with Randal’s influence, the trauma could be reduced, maybe eliminated. But what would be left of the boy’s personality in the end?

-Stark Tower-

Hermione sat in a chair similar to a dentist’s chair with all sorts of monitors and cords stuck to her. Around her, Tony Stark, now wearing faded jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and Bruce Banner, wearing black slacks and a gray button up shirt, buzzed around, setting up monitors. The guy in the spider suit, Spiderman was what he went by, had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, revealing himself to be a teenager himself, a couple years older than Hermione, by the name of Peter Parker. He was currently adjusting the sticky things on her forehead.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, we’re good over here…” he said.

“Peter, call me Tony, and he’s Bruce, okay?” Tony said with a sigh.

Peter smiled at them. “Sorry, it’s just kinda cool, though, being here doing science stuff with you and all…”

Hermione sighed. “Okay, how long am I going to be hooked up?”

“Don’t know yet, sweetheart,” Peter said, brushing her hair from her cheeks, making her face go crimson at the touch.

“Okay, do…magic, whatever,” Tony said.

“Okay,” she said and proceeded to go through some easy spells with her wand.

“More powerful,” Tony said. “I’m getting small blips but not a lot.”

“Expecto Patronum,” she announced and her patronus galloped around the room. “Tell Harry we’re looking for him,” she told it. It ran away.

“What was that?” Peter said, watching the Otter scamper away from them.

“Patronus, only light wizards can do it. They can relay messages, so I sent it to Harry,” she said with a smile. “He’ll know mine. If he had his wand he could send his in return with it.”

Tony reached out to take her wand. “May I? I just want to scan it and see what I come up with.”

She nodded and handed it over and looked back at the brunette boy in front of her. “So you do the superhero gig, huh?”

Peter nodded while the older scientists went over their data. “Yeah, got bit by this spider that gave me powers, and I try to help out with keeping the scum off the streets, ya know,” he said with a shrug. “And damn your accent is so cool. I’ve never met someone from England.”

Hermione found herself blushing at that. Behind her there was an excited burst of energy. “JARVIS! Can you track this signature?”

There was a moment, then a holographic map appeared in front of Tony with dots, including one at Stark Tower. “Why are there so many?” Peter said, looking it over.

Hermione stood, yanking the electrodes and looking. She pointed to the larger concentrations. “Those should be the wizarding sections of the city. A city this size no doubt has a wizarding community. We tend to congregate together, mostly as protection from being found out. This,” she said pointing to two on the other side of the city. “That should be with Dr. Strange. We’re looking for one…alone…”

There were a total of seventeen single blips on the tracking map. Unfortunately, it was impossible to narrow it down any further. “Well, summon the team, we’ll split up and search, hey, Spidey, you stay here with her. I’ll go up and set the team to work.”

Tony headed up to the penthouse to see that Thor had arrived a few minutes before. “Hey big guy,” he said, coming into the room. The others looked up.

“So we got ourselves a rescue mission with a possible seventeen locations. This is the kid we’re looking for,” he said, holding up a picture of the black haired, green eyed teen with the scar on his forehead. “We’ll each take them one at a time. Here’s a bunch of hand sensors, it should hone in on a person, but if it isn’t the kid we’re looking for, don’t mess with them,” he said, taking some hand sensors that looked a lot like phones from Bruce behind him. Now, there are five of us, so this shouldn’t take so long. Thor and I will meet up to do the last couple, so after you’ve check the three in the sensor bank, come back here. Radio if you need help, he was taken by a couple mutants.”

With that, all five were out and gone without another word. Hermione and Peter watched them go from the level below and sank into a sofa beside each other.

“So this guy we’re looking for, your boyfriend?” he asked, arching a brow at her.

“Oh, no, not even close, just about my best friend though. Me, him and Ron have been together since we were eleven years old. He’s a good friend,” she said fondly.

Peter nodded, and they spent the rest of the time in silence until they saw the jet return, soon followed by Captain America who came down to where they were with Clint and Natasha. “Find anything?” Peter asked.

“No, all of our marks were strangely dressed but not the kid we were looking for,” Steve said, flopping down on the sofa beside them.

-Off and Somewhere in New York-

Tony sat down beside Thor and looked at his tracker. “Why is it always the last one and why does this look like a compound?” he muttered.

Thor looked around them. It was a mansion, a small one, but it was surrounded by a tall fence that was electrified. Both men could easily tell there was surveillance and it was obvious that the place was holding one of the people with the magic signatures.

“What if thy machine is wrong?” Thor asked. “This looks to be well defended.”

Tony shrugged. “Let’s just get in there and deal with it, okay, big guy?”

And with that, Thor and Tony helped unleash a bit of chaos. After requesting the other Avengers come join the fun, of course. However, they weren’t in the mood to wait for them to arrive. At first, there were some automated defenses that Tony easily subdued, and one lightning laced blow from Mjonir sent their electric system on its head. Soon, though, a tall blond man came out and looked at them with something akin to annoyance.

“Can I help you?” he asked smoothly.

Thor looked at him. “You have a person held prisoner that we are here to retrieve,” he said.

“I’m afraid that my boss would miss his new pet very much, he hasn’t been able to spend much time with him yet,” he said, and as they watched, his arm began to morph into something that looked like metal.

“Thor, I’ve got him, you get inside and find the boy,” Tony said as he was slammed with a fist he swore was pure lead sending him into the building behind him.

Thor headed into the building, but found the dratted thing he held to be less effective, so he dropped it and followed his instinct. He paused for a moment and felt that he should go down. Why was he feeling anything? This was a strange sensation that he couldn’t place, and he needed to get to the boy and protect him from…everything. He was taken aback at the onrush, but went forward anyway, easily felling guards and people yelling for him to stop. One even tried to taser him. That was amusing.

Finally he opened a door into a basement room where he saw a figure to the side of the room. He moved forward and hoped the boy wasn’t dead yet. As he approached the boy turned over and fixed him with green eyes that froze the Asgardian in his steps. He thought that was unexpected, as he came closer to the boy, shackled to the wall.

Thor leaned down and broke the chains that held him and stared at him for a moment. He was dirty, and wearing a huge t-shirt. His face was covered in various bruises and his legs and arms as well. One arm was wrapped and in a sling and his eyes were wide and fearful.

“Do not fear, I am Thor, I have come to return you to your friends, please,” he said reaching out.

Harry had no idea who the big blond man was that just barged in and with a hand crushed the chains that held him. He was obviously strong. He said he was there to free him, but part of him was so scared that it was a ploy by his captor to gain his trust. He swallowed hard and reached out tentatively as a figure crashed through the ceiling and fell to the ground with a loud metallic crash. Thor stood and looked.

“Man of Iron! Are you alive?” he called.

“Yes, Thor, I’m alive. Get him out, Cap just got here, so we’ll hold them off while you fly away, goldielocks. This guy is pissing me off. I hate mutants.”

Thor nodded and without another word snatched Harry up into one arm and ran back through the house until he was clear of the building. Harry wasn’t sure what to do, but he froze in the strong armed embrace and for some reason wasn’t the least bit scared of him. Instead, he relaxed into the hold, awkward as it was, and was amazed as the guy twirled his hammer over his head and took off into the air. For some reason, it didn’t seem odd at all. Perhaps flying on a broom had made him immune to wonder at flying, but no, this was different. He pressed his face into the man and sighed, sleep overtaking him despite the strange position he was in.

Thor landed on the platform of Stark tower and pulled the boy up into a more comfortable hold and was surprised to see he’d fallen asleep. He frowned but headed in to find that Bruce had stayed behind. Hermione and Peter jumped and ran over as soon as he came in.

“Tony and Steve?” Bruce asked.

“They are still fighting at the mutant compound, but they wanted me to bring him back to you, he appears to need medical treatment,” Thor said, following Bruce down to the medical level, Peter and Hermione trailing behind them.

Thor placed him on one of the beds and Bruce set to work, covering him with a sheet, then cutting off the overly large shirt he was wearing. Hermione gasped as she got a look at her friend. He was covered in bruises, cuts and burns. His jaw was swollen and purple.

“Okay, looks like his jaw’s been broken, looks like this is the second time, the first didn’t heal correctly though…” he said, looking at the scan. “His wrist is broken in three places, and I’ll have to surgically stabilize it. A couple fractured ribs…good gods what happened to him?”

Hermione swallowed hard. “He said his uncle used to hit him. But he never said it was that bad…”

Bruce shook his head and continued. “Oh…” he said, glancing between the boy and the scanner. “I need you to leave and let me work, okay?” he said, looking up at Peter and Hermione.

“What? What is it?” Hermione asked, suddenly very worried, a fear weighing on her stomach.

“I just need…” he started.

“I’m his best friend, please, just tell me what’s wrong…” she pleaded, and she wanted this doctor to tell her what she wanted to hear. Because she didn’t want to hear what she feared.

Bruce sighed. “He may have been sexually assaulted, but I’m not sure yet, so if you will just let me do my job here,” he said, watching the emotions play over her face as she nodded and left with Peter pulling her along.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is not the way I envisioned my day going,” he said with a sigh, filling a syringe with a sedative and administering it to the sleeping teen on the bed. “He’s what, fifteen?”

Thor nodded. “In Midgardian years, however, if he carries the soul of an Asgardian, he is much older than that.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter how old he is, recovering from rape is not easy either way,” Bruce said, his scans confirming his suspicions. “He’s got some internal tearing, I’ll take samples to see if we can identify the attacker.”

By the time Bruce was done with the exam and setting up the tests to determine what had happened, Tony and Steve had returned. Bruce came out to find them both discussing the situation with Thor.

“How is he, Brucie?” Tony asked, expectantly.

“I’ve sedated him for now, but as I told Thor, he’s been sexually assaulted, twice from what I can tell since I got two DNA samples,” he said with a sigh.

There was a long silence. “Other than that, how is he physically?”

“Depends on if you want to know what I need to go fix. He’s got a few bad breaks that need to be reset, and his wrist needs to be surgically pinned to heal properly. I’m debating doing it now. He seems strong enough, but with the recent trauma it is hard to determine. His jaw as also suffered a break, as well as an older, ill healed break that needs to be fixed to keep him from having a lifelong battle with TMJ,” Bruce said with deep sigh.

“I may be able to help with his recovery, Dr. Banner,” a new voice said just as JARVIS spoke up.

“Sir, we have intruders.”

“I noticed, JARVIS. Its fine,” Tony said, looking over to see Strange, Ron and Severus standing in the middle of the room.

“I have some potions that can help with the bone recovery,” Severus said looking around at the new people.

“Okay, we seriously need some damn introductions,” Tony said. “First, I’m Tony Stark, otherwise known as Ironman. This is Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. This is Dr. Bruce Banner, and over there is Natasha, known as Black Widow, and Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Blondie here is Thor. Yes, that Thor. The scrawny pup is Peter Parker, goes by Spiderman. We’re all…I guess superheroes is the word of the day, whatever, we save the world and shit. Now, who the hell is everyone else?”

“Dr. Steven Strange, sorcerer supreme of the earth dimension,” Steven said, bowing at the others. “These are friends of mine from wizarding London, and friends of Harry’s, the boy you’ve rescued.”

Hermione nodded. “I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley.”

“My name is Severus Snape, I am a potion master at the school they go to, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,” Severus said, bowing slightly as his dark eyes took in those around him. “The boy you rescued is Harry Potter, and the son of a deceased friend of mine.”

“There, was that so hard? Now, I need a damn drink,” Tony said, heading to the bar.


	4. Of Technology and Magic

“So you’re telling me that this,” Bruce said holding up a vial. “This will heal the breaks in his bones?”

Severus sighed. “Yes, it will. Give it to him, and you will see. Potter here has taken a great many of them in his short life from the injuries he attained at school alone.”

Bruce eyed it suspiciously then took a sample and allowed the robed man to pour it into his patient’s mouth. To his intense amazement, he watched the monitors as the bones knitted themselves back together.

“How does that work?” he muttered, going into a flurry of activity to analyze what he’d just seen. Severus hid a smirk as the slight man flitted around the room.

“Hey, mean green,” came Tony’s voice from the doorway. “So, magic work?”

Bruce looked up. “Tony, I’m…I can’t…this is…” he stammered, then went back to what he was doing.

“Well, you got him tongue tied. That’s not hard though, considering how shy Brucie is,” Tony said, looking on the still body of the black haired boy.

Severus shook his head. “I believe he is trying to scientifically explain the fact I healed the wrist already with a potion.”

Tony nodded, looking over the readings carefully. “Interesting…no wonder you got him all flustered…” he muttered, himself entering scientific analysis zone. Severus shook his head and left, assuming eventually they’d come question them. He found his way back into the common room of the immense tower.

Hermione and the brunette teen were standing at the window where the boy was pointing out things around the city. Severus had to admit the view was spectacular. He stood a ways down from where they were talking and looked out. Ron was hanging around the blond haired man named Steve Rogers and pestering him with questions after finding out the guy had been frozen in ice for a long time and was actually from the forties. The fellow seemed good natured enough about it and didn’t appear phased by the questioning.

There was a booming sound and Severus saw the tunnel of light appear outside and the man with long blond hair appeared with another man with shackles on his wrists and a muzzle of some sort beside him. He led him down the corridor into the room, where he noticed all the Americans shot to attention and drew weapons.

“Hail, I brought my brother in hopes of understanding the situation. His magic has been bound by the Allfather,” he said, nodding to the shackles. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and mumbled into the mask.

“Hey there, twinkle toes,” said the black haired one named Tony as he sauntered out of the back. “What brings the megalomaniac back to our presence?”

Thor sighed. “Father believes that the situation may need my brother’s assistance since it is in the realm of magic, not something I am trained in.”

“Loki, I swear, you throw me out my window again, I’ll take you with me,” Tony said, pointing to the man. Loki rolled his eyes and held up his hands to indicate he couldn’t do much.

“Yes, brother, I will unchain you and remove the gag. You promise not to release your magic if I do?” Loki nodded.

                Natasha came forward first. “Wait, you said his magic was sealed by those…” she said as the chains hit the floor and he undid the gag himself.

                “Yes, yes, but my dear brother trusts me where the Allfather does not,” Loki said. “Now, show me to this boy,” he said, turning to Thor. Thor glared at him. “He’s your soulbonded one, so do as you will, _brother._ If I cannot break his curse, he’ll never regain his Asgardian powers. The curse blocks his access. And if I cannot give him his Aesir heritage, he can’t prevent his soul from being assimilated and used to power a portal between dimensions, now can he? So take me to this Midgardian brat.”

                “Loki,” came the smooth voice of the Dr. Strange. Loki looked up and his eyes widened.

                “What business do you have with this, Strange? I thought you didn’t meddle in the affairs of this realm,” Loki said, rubbing his own wrists.

                Strange nodded. “The threat is from Nightmare, so it becomes my affair.”

                Loki blinked and looked thoughtful. “The creature the warrior mage fought was Nightmare. That makes sense since he defeated him in his dream state. Then we are allies in this, Strange?”

                Strange nodded to the god. “Gods and Sorcerers supremes, indeed,” Strange said with a slight grin.

                “Okay, too fucking much magic,” muttered Tony, who was eyeing both of them.

                Loki fixed Tony with a smile. “The small Midgardian seems intimidated. It seems he feels inadequate.”

                Tony frowned, for a moment searching for a snarky comeback. “Nah, just because my magic bone doesn’t work, doesn’t mean others aren’t more than adequate to make up for it.”

                Loki arched a brow at the comment. “Perhaps we should test that later.”

                He then swirled and walked away leaving Tony blinking at the response. Well, that wasn’t intended… He wandered away to find some alcohol.

                Bruce was still running scans when Loki came in beside Strange and Thor. He flinched but didn’t make much of a move. After the dent he put in the floor with the “puny” god last time, he wasn’t particularly scared of him. He was more afraid of damaging the lab he was using.

                “Here, brother,” Thor said, indicating the unconscious form on the table.

                Loki nodded, placing both hands over him, tendrils of green magic streaching out to be met by Harry’s own magic rising up. Loki put his hands down and frowned at him.

                “The boy has a functioning magical core? An extremely strong one, which is to be expected, but he has functional magic already…” Loki said, looking up to Strange.

                Strange nodded. “He was identified at birth by the wizarding community of London as a magical child, like all children with active magical cores. He was taken and trained at their school beginning at eleven years of age. The magic is object dependent, though…”

                By then, Hermione and Ron were in the doorway. Loki turned and frowned at them. “You two also have functional magical cores. How did I miss this when I tried to subjugate Midgard?” he muttered to himself.

                Severus had stepped up behind the two teens. “The wizarding community hides itself from the muggles, or non-magical humans of this world, and it would seem our wards are somewhat useful against those of otherworldly origins as well.”

                Loki glared at him a moment. “You are tainted, mortal. By someone trying to achieve the impossible and become immortal. Foolish. Death awaits those who try and achieve what only gods may grant,” he said, looking at the boy below him. “This one is marked by the same aura, part of a foreign soul lodged inside the Asgardian soul…” Loki muttered a few things and his hands flashed around. By now, outside the glass walls, all the other Avengers were watching, Tony with a cup of coffee light on coffee heavy on the Irish Crème. Bright green light came out and twined around the body. Loki snorted.

                “I am constantly amused by the mistreatment you place upon your own children in Midgard. Even I was not subjected to such torment at such a young age…the boy was worse than the slaves in my father’s employ. I am truly surprised…” he paused and his eyes glowed bright green for a moment.

                He muttered something in Old Norse that had Thor blush and chastise his brother even though none present could understand what the god said. “The soul bond is blocked. So is the Aesir core. Someone did this to him. Someone has purposely tried to sever his link to everything that links him to his Aesir heritage. Whoever did this very nearly butchered his magical core. He has access to a mere fraction of his magical ability…perhaps ten percent of what he contains. I do hope you have shield around this room, Stark.”

                Tony nodded. “JARVIS, initiate the lab lockdown protocols once everyone but Loki and Harry have left.”

                Everyone exited the room, but stayed watching outside the clear walls and doors. The audio played over the speakers.

“Brother, what is it you are doing?” Thor asked, slightly nervous because his normally collected brother was obviously unsettled by what he was doing.

Loki rolled his green eyes that were still glowing with the magic thrumming around him. “It is complicated, Thor, but perhaps some small amount of this knowledge will leak into your thick skull. He is like me, without the monstrosity, but a pure Aesir. The soul is, but the body is Midgardian. It is impossible for a Midgardian body to handle the power of a Aesir soul. Therefore, I have to alter the body to contain the soul. When I heal the damage done already, the power will release. I have to be fast enough to cause the body to heal around it enough to contain it.”

Strange nodded. “Loki, I may be able to help. If I can,” he said.

Loki eyed him. “Are you knowledgeable about Aesir to help with this, Strange?”

There was a pop and he appeared beside Loki.   “I am, along with what has placed the curse and blockage on his soul. Nightmare is of the dream dimension, and I have fought with him before. So please, allow me to assist, at least with removing the curse and bridging the gap between the soul and the body.”

Loki nodded and there was an audible hum, and Harry’s body arched off the table, green energy running around it in circles. “His magic is trying to push away mine, Strange, suppress his core.”

Strange nodded, closing his eyes and muttering. Harry’s body relaxed with a thump back to the bed, then his eyes flew open, glowing as green as Loki’s above him. Loki held a hand over his forehead and the scar began to glow. A low keen began to escape him as the god began the process of extracting the foreign soul fragment. Green light and blood began to pour upward toward Loki’s hand, the god muttering and drawing out the fragment. Then there was a blinding flash and Loki was picking himself up off the floor cursing in Norse as he stood. Bruce’s alarms were going off franticly. Loki waved a hand and they all turned off.

“Hey, those are there for a reason!” Bruce said, starting to worry as he watched the pool of blood under the table grow. “He’s bleeding out!”

Loki snorted and waved a hand over his head, sealing the bleeding scar once again, and another wave of his hand sent color back to his face. “You think a little healing is that difficult,” he muttered. “Okay, the foreign soul is gone. I feel some sympathy for whatever creature it came from, however. The process will have sent the soul fragment back to him with quite a force.”

Strange looked down. “Will you make the augmentations to the physiology, and I will remove the curse that was placed on the soul?”

“Can you?” asked Loki, looking at the Sorcerer with speculation.

“I’ve consulted the Book of the Vashanti already, it has all light based magic within the pages,” he said, waving a hand at the god dismissively it seemed until a floating tome appeared beside him. “It will work on this curse.”

Loki glanced at it and nodded, a bit surprised. “It seems sorcerer supreme is not simply a self-given title, is it?”

Strange nodded. “Not in the slightest. There is one sorcerer supreme for the defense of each dimension. I am the defender of the earth dimension. Now, shall we?”

Loki nodded and began muttering again, his green magic twisting around Harry’s body, causing shifts and shimmering things every once in a while. Strange placed both hands on Harry’s head and said something, the Eye around his neck opening and a stream of light connecting to Harry’s forehead. He continued reciting what he had read out of the book and there was a huge explosion of light. A moment later he was standing outside the barrier next to the group.

“The hell, doc, why are you out here?” Tony said, looking at him.

“I’ve done my part, the rest is up to the Jotun, only he can survive what will transpire,” he said, watching.

Thor looked at him with wide eyes. “You know my brother is not of the Aesir?”

Strange nodded. “I believe I am quite capable of knowing the difference between Aesir and frost giants, good Thor.”

Tony blinked. “Frost giant? Jotun? I thought he was you brother, you said adopted, but still?” he said and looked back inside.

They all had to look twice. Loki still stood there, he still resembled the pale skinned god, but he was blue, completely blue, and his eyes were wide and glowing red. Intricate white patterning covered his face, and down the neck into the leather armor he had been wearing when he went into the room. His magic was now green and blue mixing together as it wound around the body that was erupting with light from every pore it seemed. His face was strained.

“He is unable to hold his illusion while he performs this magic; the spell is too complex and takes all his concentration. He could no longer split his attention to holding the spell that changes his appearance. He is a shape shifter, after all, like most of his kind,” Strange said. He looked upon them all. “You find it surprising that he is a different sort of alien than Thor?”

“I find it strange that he’s so little for a giant…” Tony muttered.

Thor nodded. “Father brought him from their realm after a war, and adopted him as my brother. He only recently found out about his heritage and began to use what was natural to him. He is small for one of his kind, a runt, if you will. He had been left to die when Father took him back to Asgard.”

Another flash and they heard the crashing of about everything glass in the lab as well as a few not glass things. The force reverberated through the walls sending everyone backward a few feet. Everyone moved forward to see the medlab devastated, everything blown away from the point Loki stood over Harry. He lowered his blue hands, blue liquid dripping from them. He picked out a long sliver of glass and tossed it aside and flexed his hands. He looked down on the Midgardian boy and sighed.

“I’ve done what I can,” he said, and passed out with a thump to the floor.

Tony called for the door to open and Thor went in to check on his brother. He was simply suffering from magical exhaustion, according to Strange. Strange checked over Harry. His body had changed a bit, but nothing too significant.

“Rest for both of them,” Strange said. “Preferably in a bed?”

Tony nodded and set up rooms nearby for both of them to stay in. Thor carefully carried both his now blue brother and Harry into beds beside each other. It was much easier to monitor them together, but another room was ready for when they woke. Bruce set up what machines he needed and then everyone left to rest, leaving Thor to watch over his brother and the…newly awakened Aesir? He wasn’t sure yet what the boy was.

“He isn’t really either, brother,” Loki said tiredly from his bed.

“Brother! Rest, you have exhausted yourself.”

“I know that, Thor. I simply wished to let you know that the boy, he will not fully be Aesir or Midgardian now. It will attract unwanted attention, so I suggest you prepare for it. I will be at least two days without power,” he said and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Ceiling voice?” asked Thor, still not quite comfortable with the disembodied voice.

“Yes, Sir Odinson?” JARVIS answered.

“Please inform the man of iron what my brother has mentioned, so he may prepare a defense,” he said to the ceiling.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS said in his usual pleasant fashion.

Thor sat in silence, wondering about what all had happened. He really was unsure why his brother had agreed so readily to help. It was unlike him to do anything that did not in some way benefit him. He claimed that he merely wished to see to the happiness of his dear brother. Thor may have been naïve about many things, and have a soft spot for his brother, but he was not an idiot. He knew there had to be some other purpose for his brother to come here. And not only come here, but perform a feat of such power that he could not maintain his Aesir form in front of the Avengers. Thor had never seen the form, let alone anyone on Midgard. Something was different about his brother and he wondered if he had been telling the truth that he was being controlled by someone else when he attacked New York. His brother was the god of lies for a reason, and it was so hard to tell when to trust him and when to be wary. So instead, no one trusted him, even when he needed to be trusted.

Then there was the whole soul bond issue. He’d spoken to his mother at length, and she confirmed that such things existed, however in a race such as the Aesir where their lives were vastly extended, it was rare for soul bonds to come in contact. They happened more often among the shorter lived races like those on Midgard, but on some of the other realms as well. He watched as the boy slept and frowned, standing to look him over. He looked slightly different now, though he couldn’t put a finger on exactly how he looked different. He brushed the black hair back from his face and yanked a hand back in shock. He glanced at his hand and back to the sleeping boy. It felt…strange…something passing between them when he touched his face. He’d ask Loki when he woke.

“Thor?” a voice from the door. He turned to find Steve standing there.

“Captain, you are my relief?” he asked, standing.

Steve nodded. “You should get some sleep yourself, Thor,” he said with a small smile.

“Please, let me know if any changes occur to my brother or…the boy.”

Thor left, and surprisingly found rest quite quickly in the bed Tony leant him.

-Third State Base-

“What?” Randal stood amid the ruins of his house. “What are you saying? The Avengers, who we have managed to keep completely off the radar from, suddenly show up to rescues a nondescript mutant boy from London with no reason whatsoever. Forgive me if I’m having trouble with this, Vincent.”

Vincent, who could barely stand, let alone argue with his boss, sat on the bed in their medical bay. “Sir, I am telling you what happened. He was their objective. I do not know how they found him, or how they even knew he existed. The thunder god was the one that found him. The rest just were around up here fighting with those that were in house at the time. Ironman was enough of a challenge for me alone, and by the time I was beginning to get the upper hand, they left, taking the boy with them.”

Randal sat down. “Something drew their attention. Have they attempted to locate any other information on us?”

Another man came around, laptop in hand. “It seems they haven’t connected this base with the company, yet, sir.”

Randal grinned. “Set me up a meeting with Tony Stark. I think I have an idea of how to turn this in my favor.”

Vincent frowned. “What good is meeting with Ironman himself going to do?”

“Not meeting, kidnapping. Outside the suit, Tony Stark is a man. Unlike the rest of the Avengers, Stark has no super human or heightened training. Get him alone, away from the suit, he’s vulnerable. Kidnap him, trade him for my pet. Easy enough, yes?” Randal said with a smirk as he walked away.

Vincent sighed. Things were never as simple as his boss made them out to be. Needless here nor there, the meeting was set for a week, something about a business alliance since Matheson United was up and coming. It was an easy enough ruse to pull off, and they had a week to prepare. The meeting was going to take place in Matheson’s office, so he set about securing it and setting the traps. There was nothing suspicious about the process, so it would seem like nothing more than a simple business meeting. Until the trap was sprung on his unsuspecting victim.

-Stark Tower-

Harry awoke slowly. He felt like he was swimming through mush trying to get to the surface of his mind. He swallowed hard and forced his body into sitting up. It wasn’t like he was unused to pain, he thought, he should be able to function no matter how much… Then he realized that he wasn’t really in pain at all. He was sore, certainly, every muscle seemed to have been put through a wringer, the thought. Bloody hell, he was sore. He blinked blearily into the dim light of the room he was in. He glanced beside him and saw a blue fellow. He blinked again and shook his head. Yeah, still blue. Oh well. He’d seen stranger. His godfather had been a dog half the time.

He stood on shaky limbs and felt really strange at the action. He closed his eyes and reached out and felt his magic seething under his skin and in a way he’d never sensed it before. It was barely contained, like it could burst from him at any moment. And it wasn’t like the heightened way when he panicked. No this was different. It was then he realized he could see fine. He blinked, reaching up and finding no glasses. His eyes were fixed. He glanced at the right wrist. Just fine… He shook his head and saw a door so he figured he should probably find out where he was and what happened.

The last thing he remembered was that big blond guy breaking the shackles, and then feeling extremely comfortable in his grasp. Strange, that was. He looked around for some clothes but didn’t see any, so he grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself and headed toward the doorway. It was partially open already so he pushed it the rest of the way and heard voices beyond. He blinked at the bright light streaming in through floor to ceiling windows as he entered a large living area, it looked like, where people were in various stages of relaxation, including Ron, Hermione and Snape.

He blinked in confusion until the tall man with blond hair looked up realizing he was there. “Hey! You’re awake,” he said, and everyone turned to stare at him.

Hermione and Ron both leaped to their feet and ran over grabbing him in a hug between them. “Oh my god, Harry! We were so worried! You’ve been sleeping for almost a whole week!”

Harry shook his head as a lick of magic fluttered around his eyes. “I’m so confused,” he said. “Wh-what’s going on…and there’s a blue guy and my magic’s all weird…like it isn’t even under control…”

He groaned as a force of his magic expelled, pushing Hermione and Ron violently away from him as he fell to his knees, clutching the sheet with both hands hard, his eyes glowing vibrant green for a minute. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered.

“I’d say, kid,” said a man with a head of black hair and a goatee. “Didn’t think you Brits were so foul mouthed.”

Harry glared at him. “Oh bloody hell, not again,” he muttered, and a rolling green field expanded away from his body, slamming into the man he was talking to, sending him flying backward. “Ah, I think I’m going to puke if this keeps up,” he said, dropping to his hands and knees, his head spinning wildly.

“Get Strange,” he heard someone say as his ears throbbed with cotton. Everything was muffled and he felt himself being laid on his back, and he didn’t have the strength to argue with whoever it was.

He closed his eyes to keep the swirling world at bay and felt a hand on his head. “Harry, open your eyes,” he heard a soothing voice say.

He carefully opened his eyes, feeling as well as seeing the edges of the glowing green magic swirling around them. He was looking up into the face of a middle aged man with black hair that was graying slightly at the temples. “Harry, you’ve had a blockade on your magical ability. Before now, you were only able to access around ten percent of your power. What you’re feeling now is the entirety of your power being released. Much like accidental magic as a child, it will lash out against anyone and everything, but this is much stronger and much more dangerous than your typical accidental magic. I need you to control it.”

Harry sighed and tried. “I…how? I can’t…even feel all of it…it’s nothing like my magic…”

“It’s changed because you’ve changed, Harry, you aren’t completely…human anymore. But it is a long explanation, for now I need you to concentrate. It is your magic, it is your body that has changed, so you must relearn to control it, here,” he said, placing a hand on his forehead. “I’ll guide you. The magic is more like mine now instead of like your friends’.”

There was a subtle shift and he felt the other man guiding him. It was so simple once he figured it out. His mind worked with lightning fast efficiency now that surprised him greatly. The magic was wild and trying to pull away and lash out, he reigned it in and soon enough the glow faded from his body and his eyes as he put it firmly into his magical core. His extremely expanded magical core. He gasped and reached up to feel his forehead to find the lightning bolt scar there, but he didn’t feel anything else…the feeling…

“The soul fragment is gone, Harry, that should trouble you no further,” the man said, sitting back. Harry slowly sat up and blinked.

“Who…wha…I’m still confused.” He looked up to find not only Hermione and Ron staring at him but Snape as well. “What?”

Hermione looked at Ron. “Um, you look a bit different, is all, just when he reshaped your body to handle the soul, it made you look a bit different…”

Harry frowned and looked at the guy with the graying hair. “What does that mean? What happened to me? I feel…really weird.”

“First, Harry, let me introduce myself, I’m Dr. Steven Strange, and I’m he sorcerer supreme of the earth dimension, but don’t worry on that now. Loki Odinson and I freed the soul within you to allow you access to your full power. However, your soul is not exactly human, it is Aesir, and a human body could not handle the power release. So Loki and I helped transform your body to accommodate your soul. Your appearance has reverted more toward what the soul appeared like as an Aesir in life. Granted, your appearance was much in line with that one, but there were a few minor changes,” he said, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry clutched at the sheet around his waist and got the feeling he was even shorter than he had been. He blinked, holding up his hands, noting that their already slender appearance was even moreso than it had been.

Strange smiled at him and Harry had to realize the guy had to be at least a foot taller than him. He was already short, but this was ridiculous. “I’ve shrunk?” he muttered realizing that he felt shorter than Ron than he already was.

“A little,” Strange answered, and then pulled him in front of the full length mirror he conjured. Harry blinked.

He wasn’t an entirely different person, he still looked like himself, same eyes, nose, mouth, but his face was thinner, almost elf-like, and his ears were tapered up slightly. His eyes were brighter green now, almost unnaturally bright, and he thought if he were in the dark they might just glow. His unruly black hair was a bit longer, falling into his face and down the back of his neck to his collar line. His scar was still there, he noticed as he lifted his hair up to look. He obviously no longer needed glasses. He’d lost a couple inches in height, it seemed, because he’d been an easy five foot six, but now he had to be five four or less. His body had lost the bulkier muscles across his chest, which was now smoother and leaner in look. His waist was definitely narrower, giving him a slightly curved look with wider hips. Granted, he’d always had the body of seeker, but this was…almost girly. He held up his hands and examined the more slender fingers and hands. He kicked out one leg and found the same was said for his lower body. He shifted around and certainly still had all the appropriate male organs down there, but he wasn’t about to do that visual inspection in front of a room full of strangers.

“Um, so…yeah. I look even more like a girl than I did before,” he said with a sigh.

“It was unavoidable,” came a male voice, and he looked up to see the figure that had been in his room, only his skin had changed and was pale. “Your soul dictated what my magic did with it. It seemed it wanted to reaffirm the identity of before it fell to Migard. Fortunately, you already had resembled him.”

“Him? Are you sure about that? Because this is awfully effeminate.”

Loki smiled. “Yes, your soul was a warrior mage. In Asgard, the Aesir that are good with magic tend to be female, or at least take the feminine role in life. You did not. Or rather when you were there before, you did not. Much as myself, you refused to be relegated to the role of woman simply for having magical abilities.”

“You’re this Loki person?” Harry asked, uncomfortable around everyone being completely naked. “Look I hate to ask, any way I can get some clothes instead of being starkers here?”

Loki smirked and waved his hand, and Harry looked down to find himself in a green tunic with a pair of black leather pants. He dropped the sheet and arched a brow at the outfit. “Okay…”

Loki snorted. “You mortals always hung up on gender and it being static. Well, mortals and non-magical beings I suppose. I’ve been male and female, had children as both, as a matter of fact.”

“Brother, I’m not sure if it counts since you were a mare at the time,” came Thor’s voice.

“So I was a horse? I gave Odin my child as his steed, did I not?” Loki asked, snorting a bit in annoyance again. “Slepinir was the only child I mothered, so that was a special occasion.”

Harry turned to Loki. “So those legends are true? Of the world serpent and the eight legged horse? Like the Loki of the Norse pantheon?”

Loki sighed. “Of course, those are, though I know not how they made it to Midgard…”

Thor clapped Loki on the back, sending him stumbling a half a foot forward before he rolled his eyes at the thunderer. “Doubtless thy deeds were spoken of well, brother!”

Loki glared at his blond brother. “Thor, our friend has woken up finally,” he said, gesturing at Harry who stood there still staring at the two of them.

Thor frowned as he looked upon the boy he’d rescued. But he was different. “The change was significant…he no longer resembles a Midgardian child…”

Something twisted in Harry’s chest, something familiar about the blond behemoth in front of him. He blinked and shook his head and turned back to the mirror to examine the changes. It was overall like looking at a vaguely different person. Just a few changes, subtle shifts, and if he were looking from the outside it might not seem so great, but having grown used to his own image, he was stunned. He looked over to Hermione and Ron and blinked.

“I’m still confused, Ron, Mione…what happened? I don’t understand…I mean, I remember…” his eyes clouded for a moment and his words froze. Oh he remembered alright.   “And I was here and the Vincent guy said that his boss Randal was at business and I had to wait…and they thought I was a mutant or something…and then there was that explosion and that guy,” he said, pointing at Thor, “He took off with me and then I woke up here and I’m not me…I need to sit down.”

He sat down on the couch beside him, thinking for a moment. Ron dropped a hand to his shoulder, but removed it when he felt him flinch under the touch. “Oi, mate, it’s okay, we came here with the sorcerer guy, and he asked these superhero guys to go get you, and told us about the soul thing, and that’s where we are too, okay, mate?”

“He said he killed Uncle Vernon…” Harry said absently, looking away. “Did he?”

Severus spoke up. “I’m afraid he did, Harry.”

Harry swallowed. “Did he suffer?”

“He severed his spinal cord, he didn’t feel anything,” Severus said quietly.

Before Harry could stop himself, he spoke quietly. “Too bad…”

Then his head snapped up and he stood up and walked to the window, his arms crossed tightly over his too small frame. It almost didn’t feel like he was in his own body. And the strange feelings that were coursing through it that seemed to come from nowhere. And a longing to go home…but home wasn’t back to London…or Hogwarts, he didn’t know where home was anymore.

He looked up when he saw the dark haired man from earlier come to stand beside him. “Good view?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, never been to New York before,” he said. “Is this your home?”

Tony nodded. “Stark Tower, AKA Avengers Tower now, since reindeer boy over there decimated half of New York with his army of aliens.”

“I wasn’t entirely in control of myself, if you haven’t forgot…the whole being a thrall…” Loki piped up from behind them.

Tony waved a hand over his shoulder. “Hence why we allowed you to run around unchained and gagged, frosty,” he said without a backward glance. “Still not sure why you’re oh so helpful this time.”

Loki smiled from directly behind the genius making him jump. “Why indeed.”

Tony turned and glared up at the god. “You know, times like these, I wish I had my shoes on.”

“Just because you wear lifts,” Loki said, a half smile on his lips. “I can’t help it that you are so much less intimidating outside that metal suit of yours.”

Harry smiled. “At least I’m not completely alone in the short department, huh? Compared to these guys.”

Tony grumbled and turned around. He was still at least five inches taller than the boy beside him, unfortunately, Loki stood about that much taller over him. How…annoying. At least his suit gave him a good five or six inches. He glanced at Harry. “They’re just enormous, that’s all, kid,” he said with a snort. “I’ve got money, I don’t need to worry about height.”

He nearly jumped as he felt Loki lean over and breathe into his ear. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a few inches, _Tony_.”

Tony spun and stared, to find the god of mischief already at the bar. “Fuckin’ magic,” he muttered, sipping his whiskey again.

Finally Harry turned back and allowed Tony to introduce him to everyone. He was thankful that no one tried to touch him again after the explosive reactions before he handled his magic. He really didn’t think he could deal with that, and he was barely doing what Strange had taught him in their brief connection. Somehow, he felt the magic resonance within the guy and trusted him. The tall blond that rescued him seemed to stay well away, though, and he wasn’t sure why. Loki was unperturbed by anyone, and said he had to rest again because his magic was still drained by the actions he’d taken to help Harry reform his body.

“Sir, you have a meeting at Matheson United in one hour,” JARVIS said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Can’t Pepper go?” he whined.

“Ms. Potts is already attending another meeting in Tokyo, sir.”

Tony growled. “Is there anyone at all that can take my place? Or can we schedule it when Pepper can go?”

“I’m afraid not, sir, and this might be rather lucrative. They are new and have some bright minds, according to Ms. Potts.”

“She told you to say that, didn’t she, Jarvis?” he said, glaring at the ceiling.

“Of course, sir.”

“Alright, have the car ready,” he said, walking away to change into a business suit.

The others slowly went about their days, with at least one Avenger keeping tabs on their “guests”. Tony changed, a nice gray suit with a blue shirt, and headed out, sliding into his limo. He hated these business things. He had run out of excuses, and there was no call for the Avengers. Sadly, he was forced to endure a meeting, the worst punishment of all time.

Happy let him out in front of the building, a small but smart skyscraper. He headed up to the top floor for the meeting and entered with a smile, as usual and sat down at the conference table like he owned it (because of course he could if he really wanted to). At the table sat three other people, one of which Tony assumed was the CEO. He flashed his best CEO grin and introduced himself and asked if they were all ready to begin the meeting.

“Mr. Stark, my name is Randal Matheson, good to meet you,” he said, standing, exerting his will on the man in front of him, but surprisingly found no effect on the grinning genius. Ah, his mind was too strong.

Tony’s brows furrowed and then he started to stand up, but not before three blasts of an energy weapon shot at him from three corners of the room. He blinked twice before he crumpled into a heap on the floor.

“Well, Mr. Stark, now let’s trade your worthless hide for something I really want,” he muttered as the two men with him gathered up the genius inventor and drug him to the elevator to take him down to the basement.

Of course, Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing. Randal. The name had been all it had took for him to realize what was happening, and the implanted gps tracker that was under the skin of his left wrist had been activated the moment he started to stand. They knew already that he was in trouble, and where he was.


	5. Tony's Heart, Thor's Hands

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark's emergency transponder has been activated," JARVIS said suddenly as the Avengers warily watched their new companions.

"What?" he asked, standing.

"Mr. Stark has an implanted transponder that he can activate if he is ever in danger and unable to activate the Ironman case he has with him. He has activated the transponder as of five minutes ago," Jarvis responded. "Sir, there is a call about Mr. Stark on the line."

"Put it through," Steve said, standing, by now having everyone's attention as he spoke to the ceiling.

"Hello?" Steve said hesitantly.

"Captain America, I presume," came a digitized voice. "I have Tony Stark. He will be returned to you in exchanged for that which you took from me."

Steve glanced over to see the dark haired boy they'd rescued freeze. "I don't have anything that belongs to someone else."

"How very droll, Captain. You have my little British minx. I want him back."

"Mr. Matheson, you are not going to force us into trading one life for another. We don't negotiate with terrorists or kidnappers."

There was a pause and a male voice that sent Harry to his knees came across the com. "I see you've figured out where your billionaire went to today, not much of a stretch. I figured as much. Now, I'd like you to kindly turn over my pet before I start dissembling your playboy here."

Hermione and Ron both went to sit by their friend as he sat on the floor by the glass now. Harry's eyes were wide and magic was already licking around the edges of his eyes in green swirls.

Steve glanced over at the boy and knew the fear that was around the boy. They were not about to hand the boy over to his tormentor. "You have no claim to the boy. And I think you would find him more of a challenge now than he was before."

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Loki standing there. He waved his hand and shimmered into a perfect imitation of Harry. Steve blinked.

"You will bring him to my tower within an hour or I will personally deliver your man in pieces before the end of the second," he said.

"Fine," Steve said. "I will bring him. No tricks, and if you do not have Tony outside when I arrive, no deal."

The phone clicked off and Steve turned to the Harry clone. "That's amazing," he said.

"Well, I cannot let the man of iron die so easily, I'm not done with him yet," the Loki-Harry said, walking toward the elevator.

Steve looked at Thor who merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly. He had no clue what his brother had in mind. Honestly, he really wasn't sure what to think of his brother anymore. Ever since the facts had come out that his mind had been manipulated by some being in the void after he had fallen, Thor felt guilty. If he had done something more, perhaps he could have saved all that pain from his brother. Even his father hadn't known how to react once the reality of Loki being used for someone else's end had come to light. That was how it had been decided that Loki would be restrained to Asgard unless accompanied by Thor. Thor had been surprised the first time he'd asked to go see the Avengers. After a terse few minutes of explanation and apology by his brother, the Avengers seemed to trust him somewhat.

His eyes wandered to the boy they were trying to keep from harm. The figure was exactly like that in the stories of the ancient warrior mage. The name had disappeared from all texts, however, and the scholars he'd spoken with couldn't explain it. The pictures, though simple, easily identified him. A man small in stature, slender, with brilliant green eyes that exuded power and dark hair.

Bruce came in and smiled at him. "Harry, can you come to the new medbay I'm using? I'd like to do some scans to see what changes were made to your physical form for my own research purposes."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, guess so, I'd like to know that as well…"

He stood up from where he'd been sitting by the window and followed him. Thor hesitated but followed as well. It was, after all, of importance for his father to know this as well… Bruce had him hop up onto the exam table and began taking basic scans to compare to his earlier scans. He whistled as he read them over.

"This is amazing…" he muttered. "The physical aspects you've noticed are pretty apparent, Harry. You've lost two inches in height, and your muscle mass drastically decreased." He looked up at Thor. "Are all magic users in Asgard like this or more like Loki?"

Thor shrugged. "Ah, Loki is a Jotun, so his appearance is based around his people. Generally, only women use magic in Asgard, although there are a few males, they are relegated to women's tasks because of their size. They do not do well among warriors."

Harry closed his eyes. "If I was going to be treated like a girl, at least he could have turned me all the way into one, then I wouldn't feel so fucking ridiculous since it sounds like this Asgard is stuck in the middle ages."

Bruce snorted. "Thor had difficulty with the way women dressed and acted, certainly, Harry, but you are still you, son," he said, patting his shoulder.

Thor frowned a bit, wondering if Bruce was done with his questions. He was not.

"Thor, I have scans, many scans, of you and your biology in here, and Harry's is quite different than what you show…what is that?" he muttered, pulling the hologram up and spinning it, looking at the internal diagram of the body before him.

"Something that will kill me in ten minutes, if my bloody luck holds true," Harry said with a sigh.

"Ah, no…it…well…" Bruce stammered.

"Male magicians are capable of child bearing," Thor supplied helpfully, thinking that the doctor had found something that definitely shouldn't be inside a male anatomy.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the blond. "What?"

Thor looked confused. "Aye, that is why they be given womanly duties among Asgard…my brother can explain it better than I can, it has to do with creation of magic…he too can bear children and has in the past."

Bruce simply nodded. "Okay, that explains this…but…there is no birth canal...or other parts…"

Thor shook his head. "I know not of the particulars. A male magician has not been born in Asgard in many hundreds of years. Oh, Son of Potter, we must go immediately to my father. If we do not, the Allfather will not be pleased. No doubt he has felt the presence of anther Asgardian on Earth."

Bruce had helped Harry to stand off the tall table and frowned at Thor who was now beaming happily. "Thor, can't it wait until Harry has at least become used to all this?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay, to upset the Allfather will be a grave mistake," he said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him out. Harry stammered and tried to protest, but the much stronger blond had his hand in a deathgrip and was speedily pulling him toward the door and the platform outside. He vaguely heard Hermione, Ron and the others protesting, but before he could even wave they were consumed by the power of the Bifrost.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione.

Bruce came out of the back and found everyone looking at him. "Thor said he needed to take him to Asgard immediately to see Odin..."

"So, we just had Harry returned, and now he's been run away with by someone else?" Ron said.

"He's safe enough with Thor," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Though I do wish he'd given Harry some time to understand his altered biology..."

-Stark Rescue Mission-

Steve led the Loki-Harry to the front of the tower. Soon enough the door opened to reveal a tall dark haired man standing beside Tony in a very ripped and torn up looking business suit. His hands were cuffed in front of him, and he appeared slightly drugged, since his eyes were unfocused.

"What have you done to Tony?" Steve asked, frowning, noting the fact that the shirt had been ripped away from his arc reactor.

"Little insurance, Mr. Stark is terribly rambunctious, you know. We gave him a little happiness in a syringe," the man said with a wide grin.

Steve groaned inwardly. Just what they needed, Tony hopped up on drugs again, as if the alcohol wasn't enough. Steve had heard stories of the man's trips through rehab. Since the Avengers were put together, Tony had kept his addictions to alcohol and caffeine, but there was always danger of relapse for those fighting this type of demon. "What did you give him?" he ground out finally.

The man smiled. "You don't want him back?"

Steve coughed. "Yes, fine, but I would rather know what he's had so he doesn't die before I get back to the tower with him."

Loki-Harry stood slightly behind him, looking all the world like the frightened boy he had resembled when he heard the man's voice. Steve had to hand it to the god, he was a terribly good actor. He looked at him and nodded toward Randal.

"Send him over. And you'll have what you want," Steve said finally, tensing across the shoulders.

"No, I can't do it!" Loki-Harry said with pleading in his voice. He backpedaled and Steve caught him by the bicep. "Please..." he moaned, and if Steve didn't know that this wasn't really Harry, he would have felt horrible. But in those green eyes there was a twinkle of mischief that was unmistakably the god of lies.

Tony looked really out of it. Of course, who could have guessed they'd drug him? Steve waited but the dark haired man smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll keep both of them," he said, pointing a gun to Tony's head.

Of course. They expected this, he and Loki had decided that there was no way they'd release Tony because he was far too valuable of an asset to be released. The man's head was worth more than half of a small country. Steve frowned.

"This wasn't the deal."

"I lied, send him over, or your genius here will be much less intelligent without his brains in his head," he said, pressing the gun into the brunette's temple. Steve thought he heard Loki growl beside him. Odd, he thought. Loki appeared to be quite protective over Tony. But nothing to it.

"Fine, just don't hurt them," he said, shoving Loki-Harry forward.

As soon as he did, the air around them condensed into a blond man, to which Loki-Harry gave a start and stepped back a pace. He used a syringe on him, and Loki, though Steve saw the subtle eye roll, crumpled as though affected by whatever was in the syringe. Steve watched as the blonde hefted him and stumbled slightly, and he though he heard him mutter that he didn't think he was that heavy last time. Steve smiled. He doubted Loki accounted for exactly how emaciated the boy had been. They disappeared into the building and seconds later it was surrounded by gun-toting private security. He raised his hands in surrender and mounted his cycle and rode a short way's away to await Loki's signal. He hadn't said what it would be, just said he'd know it. He really hoped he didn't blow the whole building.

-Matheson Building-

Loki was sometimes amused by humans. Today was not one of those days. He found Tony Stark fascinating. Something that hadn't happened in several hundred years. The sarcastic wit, the laughter in the face of danger, and the fact that the man was almost (not quite, but almost) as crazy as Loki himself was and just as brilliant, all that made him want to possess him. At first it was merely interest, but the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted the man of iron. Out of all the Avengers, he was by far the weakest without his armor, but he was the bravest. The man had flown a bomb into a portal thinking he was going to go with it. No, there was much to him. And for some reason, when he looked at Loki, it was like there was a tinge of understanding in his eyes.

So, he tried not to make a noise when he was dumped on a soft surface and he heard clinking chains clamping around his wrists. He heard similar noises and incoherent babble from Stark next to him. Well, that was convenient. At least he didn't have to go far to get them both away. He listened for the men to leave but instead they were arguing. He slitted his eyes and watched as the blond man and the dark haired man stood before the door.

"We should have given Stark back," the blond said. "They're going to be after us now to get him."

"You worry too much, Vince. The Master will be pleased that we've acquired him. But no reason to waste the opportunity. Take him to Ricraft, the drug should wear off in the next fifteen minutes enough for him to be questioned. I want SHIELD's codes; I want Stark Tower's codes, anything to give me an advantage. The Master will not be pleased if we don't get something out of the opportunity we've been presented with," the dark haired one said, and Loki cursed because the blond was unchaining Stark again and dragging him from the room.

The dark haired man came toward him, and Loki slid his eyes shut. The man touched his face, lifting his chin upward to look at him closer, he imagined.

"I've missed you, little pet. Don't worry, I'll take you home tonight, and you'll find your new accommodations much more to my liking," he said, and kissed him on the forehead.

Loki heard him leave and shook his head. He closed his eyes and cloned himself, stepping out of the chains and placing the duplicate in them, sending it into a nice peaceful slumber. He rolled his eyes, resuming his own visage and wondered if he should be quiet or not. He opted for stealth because he was unsure where Tony had been taken. He appeared on the other side of the door and moved down it, glancing down the hall. He saw a guard and quickly altered his appearance to look like a nondescript human guard. He walked toward the guards in the hallway.

"Hey, um, you know where they took the Stark guy? Vince said to meet him there, and…um he didn't tell me where to go," Loki stammered in a perfect New York accent.

The two guards rolled their eyes. "New here?" the one on the left asked. Loki nodded sheepishly.

"Elevator up to the third floor, first hall to the left, and you should be able to follow your ears by then," the one on the right said with a smirk.

Loki's stomach clenched. "Thanks, fellas," he said and moved away, headed toward the elevator at an easy pace as to not arouse suspicion.

He headed up and followed the directions and he did indeed not need further ones. He heard Tony's voice easily enough. And he smirked. The man was being tortured for information and he was belitting his torturers.

"Fuck! You know if you kill me, I can't answer your questions, dumb ass, so stop pulling the damn reactor out!" he heard Tony say. There was a loud sound and a yelp. "Fuck! I need those, goddammit, sadistic bastard…"

"Mr. Stark, you should just give me the codes. This doesn't end well for you if you do not. SHIELD codes and your own. Simple really."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, baldie. Wait, you don't have enough personality for a horse, so yeah. Fuck," he muttered the last with a long exhale.

Loki was close enough to see inside the blinds. Tony was strapped onto a table that was tilted upward, arms spread and his legs were strapped down. He was in his black slacks still, his upper half bared and bloody. The man in the room with him was indeed bald, and wearing a business suit that he had managed to avoid blood getting on. Tony was glaring at the guy who was once again pulling his arc reactor out, which from what Loki saw, caused pain, but he simply glared through it.

"You're going to kill me before you get anything out of me if you keep messing with that, buddy. Just you know, a little tip…there…" he said, starting to gasp for breath until the man slipped the glowing thing back into his chest.

"It is your biggest weakness, Stark. You should by all rights be dead, yes?"

"Of course, everyone knows that. Now why don't you go on your merry way and not bother with this because I'm not going to tell you anything," Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Hum, well I did my research," he said, moving around the table. "And it seems that you and water don't mix well these days."

Despite the bravado, Loki saw the wide eyed expression and tension settle over his body. Loki recognized fear when he saw it, and he saw that something had triggered fear in Tony Stark that being tortured had not so far.

"In that cave, they liked to use water, didn't they?" the man asked, watching Tony.

Loki had seen enough, he opened the door casually and walked into the room. The bald man turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Loki shrugged. "Was passing through."

"Get out, you are paid to watch the passageways and you aren't allowed in here."

"I do whatever I want, mortal," Loki said, his body morphing into his own form, getting a shocked look from the man in front of him.

Before he could move, Loki had his hand curled around the man's neck and had tossed him into the wall beside him, where he fell with a thud. He might be dead. Loki didn't care. Tony was staring at him. Loki smiled, snapping his fingers and the restraints all unlatched. Tony fell to his knees, surprising Loki, but he remembered how much more fragile mortals were. He moved forward and caught him as he passed out.

Loki smiled though, picking him up and disappearing and reappearing behind Steve's bike. Steve started and turned around, face pinching in concern.

"I'll take him to the tower. Between the green beast and I, he will be fine," Loki said and was gone again. Steve started his cycle and raced away.

-Asgard-

Harry fell to his knees the minute his feet hit solid ground, stomach lurching.

"Okay, that was worse than portkeys and apparation combined," he said as Thor lifted him to his feet.

"Son of Potter, are you well?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Call me Harry, please, this son of thing is weird, okay?"

Thor nodded, steadying the boy. "Well, Father expects us, we must hurry lest we gain his ire and we do not wish that in the slightest."

Harry nodded, hurrying after him. He was kind of glad Loki had given him clothes that somewhat fit in with the atmosphere of Asgard. He had too many questions, but he would save them for another time, because he was way too busy taking in the sights of everything around him. The place was beautiful, and in his mind, it echoed like memories. Maybe it was true. Did he have a soul of an Asgardian? Was that his soul calling out to the place? He was so confused. Before long and several stops where Thor spoke with someone, they ended up entering a long hallway with a throne at the end, upon which, no doubt sat Odin.

As they approached, Thor spoke. "Father, I've brought the Midgardian that carries the Asgardian sorcerer's soul."

Harry felt like he was being appraised like a piece of cattle. "The resemblance is uncanny," Odin said, standing up. "If I myself had not burned his body, I would believe he had never died…"

"He was before my time, but this is Harry James Potter. He already used magic on Midgard, but Loki and a Midgardian sorcerer were able to remove the blocks on his magic and Loki managed to alter his body to handle the magic and the released soul," Thor explained, surprisingly eloquently.

"There is little time to lose, then. A male sorcerer hasn't been born here since Loki came of age. I'll instruct your mother to determine his bondmate immediately, then he must remain here in Asgard from now on," Odin said, turning and resuming the throne.

Harry had been trying very hard to listen and be respectful but this was the last straw.

"I'm not living here, I live on Earth, with my friends, I can't live here!" he announced.

Odin stared with his one eye. "Of course you will live here, boy, you are Asgardian. This is your place."

"No it isn't, I didn't even know about this until today! You can't expect me to give up everything and come live here, it was bloody well bad enough being drug to New York by that perverted git that wanted me as his damned sex toy, then picked up by these Avenger people, and then have my whole body transformed and now you expect me to just stay here, someplace I didn't know existed until today?" Harry was starting to panic. There was no way he was staying here, but he couldn't get back home. He didn't have any idea where here was. He was rambling.

Thor noticed the smaller man was having a hard time breathing, hyperventilating it seemed, he kneeled and put hands on his shoulders. "Please, Son…Harry. Please, I will speak to my father. I'll take you to my quarters for now," he said in a surprisingly gentle and soothing tone, leading him away with a nod to his father as he took him to his rooms.

Thor sat him on the bed and to no surprise he sank down into a deep sleep. Perhaps the boy was not yet recovered from everything. Thor headed back to his father's side.

"Thor, you know what must be done with him. He belongs here. He is one of us, and a rare thing indeed to find a male sorcerer. He must be bonded immediately before an accidental bond takes place with someone undesireable," his father said sternly.

Thor nodded. "I know that, father. But he has been through a lot, and I do not think it is appropriate to force bonding on him at this time. It may render him unable to ever complete a bond."

Odin appraised his son's face. "He spoke of a 'perverted git' that had taken him away from his home?"

Thor nodded. "We rescued him from a man that had acquired him against his will and took him a long way. He was forced by the man, as well as another, and he has not recovered from it."

"Was this before he was altered to house the Asgardian soul?" Odin said, worried that it was already too late.

"It was, father. Loki only completed that today for him. Otherwise, his body would have expired from the stress of having access to the magic and power. He is neither Asgardian, nor Midgardian, though. I am unsure. But he is pursued still by his old foe, so I do not believe that bringing him here would ensure his safety, as it did not when he was here before. I suggest we take him back, and I remain with him, with Loki and the Avengers. We have an ally, a Dr. Strange, that has knowledge of the foe. It would seem wise to use his skills," Thor explained.

Odin thought for a long while then nodded. "Very well, but he must be bonded soon, or he may be used against us, you understand, Thor?"

"I understand, Father," Thor said nodding.

"Son, I am asking you one more thing. If it is necessary, you must do your duty," Odin said after a moment.

Thor looked up and shook his head. "I do not understand, Father. I will protect the boy."

Odin shook his head. "Son, if there is no other choice, you will take the bond."

Thor blinked. "Father! I cannot do such a thing, I do not…"

"You will take the bond before a month has passed by if he is not in Asgard to be given in bondship to another of Asgard. I am not asking, Thor. It will be done, for the safety of Asgard. You will ensure no other comes close enough to take the bond," Odin said, and left the room.

Thor stood for a second, his Father's order processing through him. How could he insist on such a thing? He knew his father knew what Asgard needed, but to take a bondship so lightly, as though…as though it were more important than the boy's freedom. Thor swallowed. No, he would not force someone into a bond. Not like that. The boy had been through too much. He sighed and returned to fetch him. He had been unsafe in Asgard before. Perhaps this Dr. Strange could help with that. He was still sleeping so he gathered him in his arms and smiled at his lax face. He was a singular human, he thought. Or, now he wasn't. He shook his head.

He soon stood outside Stark Tower again and found himself in a nearly empty room in the penthouse. He followed sounds to where he saw that Loki and Bruce had retrieved Tony from his confines. He was soon besieged by Harry's friends. He explained it was a necessary meeting but the Allfather had agreed to let him stay with the Avengers. He put him in a nearby bedroom, and his friends, the red headed boy and curly haired girl, remained with him. He went back to the medbay.

"Dammit, I'm fine now," he heard Tony's voice.

"Tony, you were tortured _again_. I think you should…" Bruce said as Tony pushed himself off the table and shook his head.

"Fuck that, I need a shower right now, I feel gross," he muttered and walked, not completely on steady legs, away and headed toward the private elevator to his room.

Loki arched a brow at Bruce. "I'll stay with him," he told the doctor, and disappeared in cloud of green.

Thor returned to wait for Harry to awaken so he could explain what had to happen. It didn't take long, as he stood to the side of the room. His friends spoke to him as he came around. He locked eyes with Thor's blue ones to the side of the room.

"What the hells was that about?" Harry said, frowning deeply, getting both Hermione and Ron to stare at him too.

"Harry, I am sorry, but it is the All-father's way. He wishes to protect Asgard from threats, and a male magician is a threat in the hands of others," he said slowly, wondering how to phrase it.

"What?" Harry said, frowning. "A threat? What do you mean?"

Thor sighed. "As Friend Bruce said, you are able to bear children, via magical means, such as my brother can. You will be able to do some similar magic as Loki does, such as shape shifting, and possibly more, we are unsure. But you must have a bonded by the end of a month, or that threat may become real."

"Bonded?" asked Hermione. "Like magical creatures have bonded mates?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, I suppose."

"Wait, bonded mate? You mean like, getting married to someone?" Harry said, eyes widening.

Thor swallowed and nodded. "Somewhat, but the bonding takes the physical act, and you will be bonded to another male because of the ability to bear children places you more in the category of how women are treated on Asgard."

Harry blinked, eyes wide. "What? I don't think so, not even close, I don't even know anyone from there, and I'm _not_ sleeping with some random Asgardian…"

"The All-father wills it, and it shall be, Harry, I am sorry," Thor said. "But fear not, we will remain here, and I am to ensure no one else accidently takes the bond before that time."

Harry swallowed. "So, I don't get a choice? I either willingly take this bond with someone this Odin guy says, or I get forced to do it? Like I haven't had enough of that."

Thor nodded sadly and walked away, leaving him with his friends. He would leave off the fact that he'd been instructed to take the bond by his father. He hoped it did not come to that. He would not force him, but perhaps he could become friends with him before then and maybe…maybe he would understand. He would have Loki talk to him. He sighed and saw his brother was still gone.

Loki stood outside the bathroom as Tony used his shower with a grin on his face. He grinned as he appeared on the other side and watched him through the frosted glass. Now and then he saw the blue from the arc reactor. So fragile and so fascinating. He was the most vulnerable, the most at risk, yet, he still took it all with a sarcastic comment and a smirk. But Loki saw under that smirk. He saw under the sarcasm, and he saw the pain. He knew that pain.

The door opened and Tony found himself looking at a smirking Loki. He froze for a moment in grabbing his towel and wasn't quite sure what to say. Loki grinned.

"Ah, look, I've had more people watch me shower, but this is a little creepy," Tony said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Ah, yes, the playboy. How much of that is even real, man of iron?" Loki asked.

"Huh?" Tony said, frowning.

"Really, how many women have you actually bedded that you've taken home?" Loki asked, still blocking his way to the door and his bedroom.

Tony swallowed and shook his head. "I don't know what you're after, Loki…" he said, pushing by the taller god and out the door.

Loki smirked and followed him, quiet as a cat. "I really don't know, Stark," he muttered, watching as Tony dressed.

Tony pretended to ignore him. He was quite sure he was messing with his head. "Why don't you stalk someone else, Bambi?"

Loki smirked. "You always resort to humor when you're stressed."

Tony frowned and shook his head and headed out the door, leaving Loki with a wide grin.


End file.
